Clashing Tides
by Louisa4533
Summary: After being kiddnapped by Hera and sent to Camp Jupiter, then traveling all over Greece and Rome (and so far who knows where else), Percy is finally safe back home. But it isn't all fun and games. Narrated by two new recruits, Sadie, and Percy himself, they discover that one special person might change everything-for better or worse, who's to tell? Complete!
1. I Vaporize a Weird Looking Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or KC. I wish, but... No.**

I

Louisa

I Vaporize My First Monster

Ok, look, none of the people in this book asked to be half-bloods. Maybe you've already read up on Greek mythology. If you have, Great! If you haven't, well, guess what. You're about to get a crash course in it. In fact, I will be too, so just chill, and read about the very crazy show that's recording now.

My name is Louisa di Angelo. Until a few weeks ago, I was going to Henrick's Junior High. It's a place where kids, troubled kids mostly, go, but also some kids that can't afford anywhere else. It has every sport you can imagine, along with school activities and education. I guess it really started at 3:15 pm, July 15. I had just gotten off the bus and walked into the house.

"Good. You're home. Go-" Mother paused, thinking. "Go finish vacuuming the house, go do the dishes, empty the drainer, clean the kitchen, sweep the pool, and finally go feed those ridiculous animals. They've been howling like wolves! And tie your hair back while you're at it!"

"They're not ridiculous!" I protested "And they're called cats!"

Until two years ago my adopted mother treated me nicely. When I turned 12 however, all of a sudden she treated me like a maid. I still went to school and had friends that shared my secret, but I'm fourteen! I should be doing homework, not housework late into the night. Between my studying, doing homework, and practicing for the swim team, that all by itself would have made my life busy. But the added chores plus the homework and swimming, well, more often than not I finally got in bed around midnight or one in the morning. I'd yawn in class, get tired, and not really listen. I made A's and B's and because of that the teachers wouldn't bother me. Except for Mr. Brunner's Latin class. It was very interesting, so he wouldn't have to worry about it too much.

Mr. Brunner is this guy in a wheelchair because he's paralyzed from the waist down. He expects the "best" from me despite my being dyslexic and ADHD. So in other words I have a very hard time sitting still in class, and I have trouble reading. For example, words like, say _Garden_ would look like _Gderan_. So… yeah, you could say that I had a troubled life.

The worst of it was this: six years ago the most destructive hurricane ever recorded, Hurricane Katrina, hit Louisiana, and parts of Mississippi and Alabama. I was in one of the parts of Mississippi where she hit. I was eight. I was scared. And worst of all, a wave swept me up and dumped me in some forest. I was alone and couldn't even remember who I was. I found another little girl who was four. Her name was Anne. Between us we managed to construct a crude shelter made out of sticks. We survived until some guy with dark hair found us. He took us to an orphanage and I never saw Anne again. I was adopted by Mother and she cared for me, and- well, you know the rest.

But the day my life changed forever was the day I tried out for swim team.

The day started normal enough. The only weird thing was that I sensed something was going to happen. So I packed my knife/eraser.

You see, when my memory was wiped, I had searched my pockets for anything useful. I had found a soggy tissue and the eraser. It looked normal. It erased like normal. It even smelled normal. I had found out quite by accident that it turned into a knife. I was gripping it while trying to figure out the word _constellation_. I pressed my thumb down on the top and let go, and it started to change. It elongated, the top part hardening while the rubber part created grooves that fit my hand perfectly. In two seconds I was hold a bronze knife, twenty inches long from the end of the handle to the tip of the blade. I had been so surprised that I dropped it onto my desk with a clatter. I quickly hid it under my pillow, for Mother was coming up the stairs. That night I fiddled with the knife trying every way I could think of to change it back. I tried asking nicely. I tried bending the top like I did with the eraser. All I got was a nasty cut. I tried squeezing part of the rubber. Finally I squeezed the whole handle and sure enough it changed back into an eraser.

So, yeah.

Being abused by a parent. Check.

Me having an eraser that turned into a knife. Check.

Me wondering when all this would explain itself. **Check**.

All in all: I didn't know my life was about to change….._forever_.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

The middle of the summer, July, is the hottest and most rainy month in southern Mississippi. Normally I would love to swim but today I was nervous. Not just because I was trying out, but I sensed danger. The very wind whispered warnings. Mrs. Miguez touched shoulder and I jumped.

"Jeez you're jumpy today!" she grinned. My laid back swim coach noticed my expression.

"Hey, your one of the best swimmers here, you'll do fine."

Suddenly, I heard a growl so low its more of I heard it in my gut rather than my ears. My senses opened up. For the first time I realized that my friend Cameron was standing on the sidelines. His normally tan face was pale. I looked at him. Then I rushed over.

"You felt it too?"

He nodded.

"I'll be right back." I went over to my bag and found the eraser. "Okay." I took a deep breath. "This is going to sound absolutely mad." I told him. I gave him a run down of what happens at my house and the eraser.

His eyes got big when I told him about the eraser. "Activate it." he said.

"What? Are you crazy? With all these people around? Are you _nuts_?"

"No, I'm serious. I-I haven't been totally honest with you either. Let's just concentrate on getting you out of here alive first."

"Good plan. I won't ask you now, but eventually I will on what you haven't been honest with." I pressed the tip of the eraser. Immediately it changed. Cameron let out a thin gasp. "Hold this. I'll ask to go to the restroom-"

The bleachers exploded, and out came the weirdest looking…_thing _I'd ever seen.

It had seven snake-looking heads for one thing. It had body that looked like a lion's, only covered with scales instead of fur and it had no tail.

"A hydra!" Cameron gasped beside me.

I dimly recalled a seven-headed monster that if you cut off one of its heads, it grows two to replace it. But if you stabbed in the back...maybe you could kill it that way.

"Keep its attention. I'll go around the back and stab it." I ran off before he had a chance to argue.

"Hey! You-uh-smelly bucket of nose drool, over here!"

_Way to go, Cameron_, I thought. I quietly dove under water and came up a second later. Knife in hand, I snuck around the back of the monster. When I came within five feet of it I leaped.

I soared through the air, landed on its back and plunged the knife up to the hilt.

The monster shuddered, and I fell off into the pool. I surfaced just in time to see it turn into yellow dust. I leaped from the pool, grabbed Cameron's hand and my bag and ran for all I was worth. I don't know what I'm worth, but to me I'm worth a lot. Sorry. Getting off track. I do that a lot. I don't mean to. It just happens. Anyway, we ran. And ran. And _ran_.

As we got closer to the Gulf of Mexico, I started to get less out of breath. Now, I know that doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but its true. So I ran faster, Cameron struggling to keep up. I laughed, running toward the beach. I vaulted the small bench that lined the edge of it. I ran down to the water mark and ran on that wet, hard-packed sand.

I slowed down when I lost a flip-flop. I went back, got my shoe on, and kept on running along the longest man-made beach in the world, a 22-mile-long beach. The surf lapped at my toes. I was breathing at a normal pace now, as if I was strolling along the beach instead of flat-out running it. I know, I was confused too, but I was enjoying it too much.

**Please Review! I will not upload the next chapter until I get 5 reviews! (and I got 12 more chapters ready and waiting!)**


	2. I Talk To A Horse

**Disclaimer: I own two characters in this fan fic. Rick Riordan owns the rest! Go Rick!**

**Thank you piano108, for being the first reviewer to give some helpful advice.**

II

Louisa

I Talk to a Horse

Cameron and I stopped running outside one of the casinos. I slowed to a walk.

"That sucked." Cameron remarked, which I thought summed up things pretty well, and not at the same time. I loved that long run.

I sat down heavily on a bench. _Why did we get attacked by a hydra? Why did Cameron lie to me? Why did I have a magic eraser? Why can't I remember anything beyond that awful storm? _With that final thought, I burst into tears, my good mood evaporating.

Cameron, however, was all business. "We have to get you to camp."

Between sniffles I said, "_What_ camp?"

"Camp Half-blood. Its where people like you train and stay safe."

That shook me out of my misery. "People like me? _Train_? Stay safe? I hardly know _what_ to think anymore. We just got attacked by something that's supposed to be a _myth_, Cameron. I suppose that you're going to say that you're a satyr and I'm a god. Goddess. Whatever you feel like calling me. Well. I'll let you in on something. I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!" and with that, I burst into tears again.

Cameron looked shocked and ashamed. "How did you know? I'm sorry. You're not a goddess but you're the child of a god or goddess."

It was my turn to be shocked. "What did you mean by 'How did you know?'"

"I meant how did you know I was a satyr?"

I swear my jaw dropped to the sidewalk, like those cartoons of _Tom & Jerry_. "Wow. Okay… Anything else you might wanna tell me?"

"Um, yeah. Like we need to get to New York right away.

I snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that!"

"Thanks. How's your whistling?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"To call the pegasi, of course, unless you can make a rainbow."

I looked down the street and saw some beautiful fountains in Biloxi Park. "Perhaps I can."

He raised his eyebrows, and then looked where I was looking.

The fountains weren't on, but I had the strangest feeling. I felt something like a tug in my abdomen, as if I were lifting something heavy. I snapped my fingers. From where my middle finger hit my palm, a light flared up and shot toward the fountain. It burst to life, along with every other fountain in Biloxi Park.

Cameron looked at me and raised his eyebrows, but I hardly noticed. I'd just made a fountain burst to life and I had absolutely, positively, superdidily (a word I made up) no idea how I did it.

"How in Olympus did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Ohhh-kay. Anyway." He cleared his throat. O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Cameron dug out a coin that looked solid gold and was the size of a Girl Scout cookie. He tossed into the rainbow and it disappeared. My eyes widened. "Camp Half-Blood!" he intoned.

The mist shimmered and I saw the person I least expected to be there: Mr. Brunner.

"Mr. Brun-"

"That was a pseudonym, my dear. You may call me Chiron."

"Um, okay…" Totally confused now I looked to Cameron for guidance

"It's ok Louisa. You already know Chiron. That is Mr. D. in the back ground." Cameron turned to Chiron. "We need to get to camp, sir."

"Where are you? I recognize the Hard Rock behind you, but I have no idea where it is." Chiron asked.

"We're in downtown Biloxi in the park." I jumped in now, finding my voice.

"Great. I'll send the pegasi down there. It should take about half an hour."

"Thanks!" Cameron and I both said. And the image in the rainbow dissolved.

While we were waiting, I turned my knife/eraser back and forth a couple times. My thoughts were running as fast as the warm wind that was going through my jaw-length black hair.

_Who are my real parents? What is all this about being a 'half-blood?' What if someone is missing me? Why am I so at home in the water? Why did Cameron keep the truth from me? Why did we get attacked? Why does my memory start with a storm? Why? Why? Why?_

I noticed that Cameron was fanning himself. I looked at him in surprise. It was only eighty or so degrees.

"We'll find out. Don't worry."

I looked at him in surprise again. "What do you mean?"

"You were thinking 'who are you?' That's what camp is about. Finding out who you are and who your parents are is why we're here. Satyrs can read emotions by the way."

I didn't have a chance to respond, because two winged horses landed in front of me. "They're beautiful!" I breathed.

Then, as clear as day, I heard the solid black one speak. I listened, open mouthed.

"_Well? Are you going to stand there gaping at us or are you going to climb on?"_

"_Hey, Blackjack…" _the white one said hesitantly._ "I think she can understand you."_

"_Come on, Guido." _said the one called Blackjack. "_Just because I can smell the sea in her, doesn't mean she's Lord Poseidon's daughter. She may have just swallowed a lot of seawater."_

"Umm, actually… I can." I had been staring at them open mouthed while they bickered.

"Can what?" Cameron asked, looking at me in concern.

"Can't you? Can't you understand them, that is?"

He frowned at me. "No. You shouldn't either unless you're a daughter of Poseidon."

"That's just what they said!"

Now the horses, pegasi (Quite oddly pronounced as peg-a-sigh, to put it that way), whatever, were staring at me. "_Get on! We're taking you to camp to meet what could be your half-brother." _the one that must have been Guido said.

I got on. "I have never ridden a horse before so please forgive me if I'm doing something wrong."

"_No problemo." _Guido said.

**Press the pretty blue button when you're done! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**\/**


	3. I Argue With My Half Brother

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I live in Texas? I only own two characters!**

**By the way, for those of you who are saying that the beginning is too much like the beginning of TLT, there is a reason for that! (Oooo, spoiler!)**

III

Louisa

I Argue With My Half-Brother

The flight took what felt like hours. It was probably because I was nervous. I've always hated heights. They make me feel sick. This felt like… neutral territory. Still, I was nervous. It probably took five minutes. Anyway, soon I could see a whole bunch of _really_ tall buildings. We veered left and I saw Long Island. We circled a strawberry field and forest and a whole bunch of really weird-looking buildings. Guido took me to a four-story baby-blue house. I looked back and saw that Blackjack was doing the same.

"What is that?" I asked Guido.

"_The big house; that's where Chiron and Mr. D. meet new campers and hopefully your brother." _he said.

"Who's my brother?"

"_Percy Jackson. He just got back from helping defeat the giants."_

"Percy Jackson…"

"That's me, alright." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see a tall guy with a deep tan. He had black windblown hair and sea-green eyes like me. He was about eighteen or nineteen. He also had some weird tattoos. A line, SPQR, and a trident. He reminded me of Eva Winston from when we were in first grade; she'd had the same crow-feather-black hair and deep tan. Only she'd had light blue eyes and no tattoos.

I realized that Cameron had gotten off Blackjack and Blackjack was trotting over to this Percy Jackson guy. I looked at Blackjack nervously. I hoped he wasn't going to be blunt with him. He nodded reassuringly. Blackjack and Percy stared at each other for a few seconds. Percy's eyes flicked to me for a second with surprise in them. My anxiety worsened. I got off Guido and patted him on the neck. Percy took his eyes off Blackjack and studied me like I was a device that could explode if handled the wrong way. It gave me the creeps.

"Well, I'm assuming that you know Chiron. I don't think you know Mr. D., though. Let's go inside." he finished awkwardly. He gently steered me into the Big House.

I saw Mr. Brunner¾no¾Chiron sitting in his wheelchair and the man who was called Mr. D.

"Don't think that I'm glad to see you but hello anyway." said Mr. D.

"Um, ok. Hi."

"It's ok. He's always like that." I jumped, I had totally forgotten about my could-possibly-be brother.

"Is there a reason?"

"He was chasing a wood nymph that had been declared off limits. He was sentenced to here as a punishment, but ended up as a punishment for all of us, too."

"Um, ok."

"This is Louisa- um, what's your last name?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'll explain it to you later."

"Ok. This is Louisa-Mr. D., Mr. D-Louisa."

"Can't she talk?" Mr. D. asked in a bored tone.

"Of course I can talk!"

"Then why don't you?"

What is it with this guy? "Do you just plain like to argue? If you do, I'll argue with you if you want to." I raised my hand in front of Percy's face. "Yes, I do know he's a god!" I hissed out of the side of my mouth.

"You do know that he can incinerate you to ashes too?" he hissed back.

"Duh! All of them can. But I don't care."

"You should."

I rounded on him. "If you like to argue, too, that's just fine with me. Look. I hardly know where I am, I'm confused, and I think all three of you are crazier than seagulls. If you want to argue with me that is just fine with me… if you can find me." I ran from the room, down the steps, into the woods. I didn't stop running until I got to a creek. I sat down beside it and burst into tears. Again.

And then I heard a rustle behind me.

**Piper: You wouldn't mind reviewing for Louisa4533, would you?**

**Everyone (sounding slightly strangled) : No...**

**Me: Good!**

**Please review!**

**V**


	4. I Almost Slice a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the PJO or the KC. Nope, nope, nope.**

**Two chapters in a day! Thanks, all of the (very few) reviewers! This chapter's dedicated to you!**

IV

Louisa

I Almost Slice a Friend

I whipped around, grabbing my eraser, pressing the tip, and aiming it in the general direction of the rustle, a tear trickling down my cheek from the pain in my ankle. I had bent it in a way that it wasn't supposed to bend when I sat down heavily in front of the stream.

"Hey! I have a knife too you know!" said a female voice, right in front of my knife.

I lowered my knife then reached out and swung my arm in a wide circle. A blue baseball cap landed right where the voice was before. I looked up and there was a girl with tangled blond hair sprawled six feet away from me.

"I suppose you're the new half-blood." the girl said. She got up and crept closer cautiously.

She was about Percy's age, with startling gray eyes. Her tangled hair fell around her face like a blond, curly curtain.

"I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. I took it.

"Louisa."

"What about your last name?"

"I don't know it. In the hurricane, a wave swept me up and dumped me in some forest. I lost my memory. I didn't know who or where I was. I went to an orphanage and never saw the guy who saved us again."

"I have two questions; one, which hurricane?"

"The most destructive hurricane ever recorded. The one that was so big it hit Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama. Hurricane Katrina."

"Wow. You survived that?"

I stared at her. The look on my face must have spoken volumes.

"Ok, slightly silly question to ask. Question number two is: who is 'us?'"

"Oh, I met a little girl named Anne and together we survived until that guy found us."

"Oh."

"Yeah, a definite 'Oh.'"

"So what brought you down here with nothing but a small knife that you have no idea how to use?" she changed the subject.

"I had an argument with some guy that Cameron and Guido and Blackjack thought was my brother. He was, um, how to put it? Verbally clumsy."

"Sounds like my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." she remarked.

"Your _boyfriend_? Does he like to be annoying? Or does he just like to argue?"

"Hmm. I don't know _what_ he likes do to. He was annoying to me also when he first arrived. Honestly, I'm just glad to have him back."

"Blackjack and Guido said that too. Where did he come back _from_?"

"He came back from Camp Jupiter. Percy and Jason were switched by Hera. Jason was here and he came from the Roman camp. Percy was at the Roman camp and he came from here."

"Ok. I noticed that your voice was careful when you said Hera. Is…there a bad, um, relationship with you two?"

Annabeth snorted. "You can say that again."

"Ok, I noticed that your voice was careful when you said Hera. Is…there a bad, um, relationship with you two?" I said with a smile.

Annabeth made a wry face. "You look and act a lot like Percy. No wonder you had an argument."

"Everyone thinks I'm his sister. Blackjack and Guido certainly did when they figured out that I could understand them. Apparently this Percy guy really trusts Blackjack. I have no idea what Blackjack told him, but Percy looked at me like I could explode if handled wrong."

"Well… there are reasons. You definitely look like him. You act like him too, uncertain, but confident of what's to come. Trust me. I've been on enough quests to know."

"'Uncertain, but confident' you say; I have been uncertain since I was _twelve_, like when was my being some sort of maid going to stop? The only time I have felt _confident _in the last two years was today when I got attacked by the stupid hydra! I killed it but I don't care! We barely got out alive, I found out things that I never knew and not necessarily what I wanted to know!" with that I burst into tears again.

Annabeth looked shocked. "You were a maid in your own home?"

I sniffled and nodded. "I was forced to cook meals, clean the house, take care of the lawn… you get the idea."

"Why would your parent make you do all that?" Annabeth looked horrified.

"She's not my real parent. She's my adopted mother. She got me when I was eight." I paused. "I don't want to go back home. Please tell me I don't have to go back home."

"I have a feeling that soon you won't like it here. More often than not you'll get sliced." she warned.

I grimaced. One more secret to reveal. "Um, I think there's one more thing you need to know."

She looked confused. "What?"

"I-I can't tell you. I have to show you. You probably wouldn't believe me if I just told you."

Now she looked really confused. "What?" she asked again.

I took out my knife, closed my eyes and sliced the length of my forearm open.

**Hey, hey! I'll make a deal with all you people who might read my story. The person who's the 50****th**** reviewer will get a chapter dedicated to them. Guaranteed!**

**So, in order to get to 50, all you people have to review!**

**All you gotta do, is press the big blue button!**

_***Click***_

**V**


	5. Minotaur

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, so I definitely don't own PJO or KC.**

V

Sadie

Minotaur

Hi. Sadie here. Of course Louisa hands me the mic when she's getting to a good part.

[Hey, that's my rib cage ya know!]

Weeelllll, there isn't that much to tell, besides a panicked Carter almost sent me flying down to the floor of the Great Room, from a balcony five stories up. Ok, probably not that high, but it felt like it.

After I grabbed the railing to steady myself, I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "Carter! So nice to see you _after you tried to kill me!" _I growled.

"Uh, sorry, but there's a-" he said.

And the wall of the first floor exploded.

"Yup, that's a theresa." I said, nodding, and starting to run to the nearest pole.

Increasingly, we had needed a fast way to get to the first floor, and not via stairs. So Walt installed a pole that runs from the first floor, through all of the balconies, and all the way to the top of the mansion. Well, not really one, since then we would have to wait in line _forever_ before we got to the floor. Since it worked so well, Walt and Alyssa installed three more, one for each cardinal direction. I went to the South Pole, and waited while Felix whizzed by, then Alyssa, and then I hopped on myself.

Cleo was very fond of the ankle-biters, and drew up a blueprint for them so they could go down the poles easier. It was very useful, and I don't quite understand how it works, but the ankle biters love it. It was the East and West Poles, and you could see all the ankle biters running toward the poles. I look at it as an elevator. It looked like a pole with five seats whizzing up and down it. The first seat goes to the first floor only, the second seat goes the second floor only, third seat, and so on. It also had a little magic added to it so it never jams or squeaks.

Anyway, Walt was already there, firing rope and hieroglyphs at it, speaking of which, what is it?

"Um, is that a Minotaur?" Carter asked from above me.

"I have no clue!" I called. "What's a Minotaur?"

"Half-man, half-bull! Theses defeated it in the Labyrinth-mm-" he said that when he hit the floor. I had rolled out of the way. "three thousand years ago. I can't remember how. Cleo!" he called, "How did Theses defeat it!"

"Ack!" she rolled out of the way of the Minotaur's horns. "I think it was asleep when Theses chopped off its head! Then-grrr-uh, daisies!" the Minotaur's horns turned into clumps of daisies. It looked pretty silly now. "Then Theses was guided out of the Labyrinth by Adriane's string!" Carter threw his sword like a knife and it lodged in the thing's ribs.

"Die already!" he cursed.

I did my favorite spell. "_Ha-di_!"

The daisies ignited on the Minotaur's head. "Oh, great. That's _it?_" I swore almost as badly as Carter. I reached into the Duat, and pulled out my staff. I got ready to do something else. I already had my wand in my hand, so I could do the destroy spell.

And then Shelby cried out in fear.

I turned and saw the Minotaur bearing down on her, and Shelby was running as fast as her legs could go. She turned around, running backwards, grabbed her one hundred and sixty-two colors, her most prized possession, and scattered the crayons behind her. The Minotaur stepped on one and it rolled beneath him (her, it, whatever) and he was on the floor. Shelby moved faster than I'd ever seen her move, and punched it in the snout.

Really hard.

You know how I could tell?

On each of her knuckles were star-shaped points of red.

It burst not unlike a little kid hitting a piñata with a baseball bat into golden powder.

Holy. Mother. Nut.


	6. Claimed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC, and I highly doubt I ever will.**

V

Louisa

Claimed

"Louisa! What in Hades are you doing?"

But I wasn't done. I stepped backward into the water and instantly I could feel the cut healing.

Annabeth gasped. "Percy can do the same thing. You two probably really are half-siblings."

"I sure hope so." A new voice spoke, seemingly from the tree itself, but one I recognized. Percy. He stepped out from behind the tree. As soon as he did that, another girl stepped out from behind the tree beside the tree where Percy had been hiding. The girl I recognized.

"_Eva_? You're a half-blood, too?"

"You know each other?" Annabeth asked.

"We went to school together in first grade. I haven't seen her since the second week of that school year." I replied, not taking my eyes of her.

"Come on, Louisa. I'll show you camp." Eva said softly.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Despite Eva being quiet, my friend was one of the best. She's taller than me, even though we were born on the same day. She had shoulder-length black hair like me and sky-blue eyes. She was long, no matter which way you looked at her. Her arms, legs, neck, body, fingers, you name it. She was _long_. She was good at athletics too, soccer, basketball, tennis, swimming, running. I didn't know that was the result of being at camp. Then again, there were a lot of things I didn't know about my friend.

"Have they determined you?" she asked, sounding almost wistful.

"Everyone thinks I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Me? Personally I think you're all crazier than seagulls. They're all saying they can't be sure because there isn't a-" I broke off; Eva's face was ashen. And... And there was... "What?" We both demanded.

We pointed at something above each others' head, and I almost fainted on the spot. Floating above my head like a holographic image was a green three-tipped spear-a trident. Above Eva's head was a flickering lightning bolt. All around me, campers began to kneel.

A voice that came from my wheelchair-bound teacher said, "Hail, Louisa, daughter of Poseidon. Hail, Eva, daughter of Zeus."

I looked toward him and did _not_ believe my eyes. In front of me was a huge white stallion. But instead of a horse's head and neck, was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly joined into the horse's trunk.

Suddenly it was all too much. The colors began to blend together, like a paintbrush had been dragged across the scene. Dimly I heard Eva shouted my name, and the ground rushed up to meet me very suddenly. Everything went black.

**Please review!**


	7. Infirmary

**Disclaimer: I do not have a wife or two kids and I do not live in Texas. So I do not own the PJO or KC. Period. End of story. I own two characters in this chapter.**

**I forgot to mention this in chapter 6: I do reply to your reviews, maybe by PM, or maybe by reviewing to answer your questions. So then the bolded parts don't have to be as long. **

**For you people who have read the Mortal Instruments, the Jace in this fanfic is NOT the Jace in the MI.**

**So sorry about the two day wait! Here's an extra long chapter for all the people who patiently waited. I also put up chapter 6 too.**

**Happy reading!**

VII

Louisa

Infirmary

I woke to the taste of cookies. I looked down and I was drinking through a straw. Liquid chocolate-and-peanut butter cookies from Subway. My favorite. A boy my age with dark brown hair was feeding the straw into my mouth.

"What's going to happen?" he asked when saw my eyes open.

"What?" I croaked, and then passed out again.

When I came around again, this time for good, the boy was gone. However, there _was_ what people would think as a surfer from California. Only he had hundreds of blue eyes all over his body. I thought I must be still dreaming.

"He's the head of our security. Just keeping an eye on things. Er, so to speak." a voice spoke from the end of my bed. It was Chiron.

"You- you're-" Fear constricted my throat. I tried to sit up and felt woozy. I stayed up anyway. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you or you to think I'd gone crazy. I really am a centaur, my dear. You have a mild concussion. I really would just lie there," He paused. "There is someone here to see you."

Annabeth became visible in the corner. "Hey, you know that Percy was here in his first year too. Twice, even."

"Would you quit comparing me with Percy?" I said, exasperated. "Almost every time you open your mouth you're comparing me to Percy!"

"You think I _can't_ compare you? When you two are practically twins?"

"I get the feeling," I sat up straighter. "That you know this Percy Jackson guy a lot better than you know me! Why don't you stop comparing me to everybody under the sun? You are a Daughter of Athena, right? Your blond hair and gray eyes gives it away, in answer to your unspoken question. I think that I would like you more if you didn't compare me to everything and everyone!" I sank back, exhausted.

"You remind me of Rachel Elizabeth Dare." she said, then clamped her mouth shut.

"Would you sew up her mouth? _Pleeeeez?_" I begged to Chiron.

I looked over and saw that his shoulders were shaking.

"Are you a comedian in disguise?" he asked.

Instead of answering I moaned. "Ugh, great. By the way, there was a boy. Dark brown hair and... almost _golden _eyes. Is he real, or was that my wild imagination?"

"No, his name's Jonathan. Normally goes by Jace. Don't call him Jonathan unless you feel like losing a limb or three."

I winced. A cut I can handle. An arm? No clue. Didn't want to find out, either. No, sirree, not for me. Aloud, I said, "I guess I won't call him Jonathan-"

"Someone call my hated name? Everyone knows I prefer Jace." A deep, almost melodious said. The dark haired boy stepped into the room. His eyes widened when he saw me awake. "Hey, you're awake! It's not very polite to ask a question, and then pass out so I can't answer it. You and Eva are pretty famous about the double claiming and your passing out two days ago. Shoot, you were famous with two horses before you even got here! That takes some _serious_ talent! I helped out in the infirmary yesterday. Man, you are seriously pretty when you're asleep. I'm Jace by the way." He stuck out his hand. I took it. My head felt like it had been slapped a dozen times. Being commented on how I looked when I was asleep didn't help. His hand shake was surprisingly strong. I felt better just being close to him. Whoa, Louisa. Don't go mushy on your self, now.

"It isn't your imagination," he said. "I really did help you out just then."

"Good. One word and one question. The word is: _Ohhh-kay_. The question is: Who exactly _are_ you?"

"'Who exactly am I?'" he mused, "I thought you would know, since you knew whose Annabeth's parents were. The healing to me is a dead giveaway."

Oh. Of course. Gold eyes, healing magic. Apollo is the god of healing and... Wasn't Helios the sun god? So is Apollo. Wha?

I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, my dad is Apollo. And yes, Apollo is the sun god."

"But... Weren't- Wasn't-"

"Wasn't Helios the sun god? Yes, both are sun gods. Helios, um, retired I guess is what you would say. His job got folded into Apollo's. So, yeah. An abbreviated lesson for ya."

"Ok, that's... nice of you." I said slowly. It felt like my head was being hammered with words. I wanted to flop back onto my pillow. But the least I could do was to stay awake for this person who had helped me. Suddenly he studied me closely.

"I wore you out," he noted. "Sorry, I have that effect on people in the infirmary." He studied me again. "You're hurting! Where?"

I groaned put my hand to my forehead and sank into the pillows. He gently removed my hand and put his own there. Immediately, I started to feel better, but sleepier by the moment.

"She needs sleep to heal properly," he said to Chiron. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep, now."

I closed my eyes, and had the worst dreams yet.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

I was standing in a room so long it was more of a corridor. There was only one door, massive gates in one side of the room. The room was as wide as it was long. Twelve seats formed a U around a hearth, and around it stalked a man that was at least fifteen feet tall. He wore red wrap-around shades, black leather motorcycle-type clothes, and black combat boots. His face was heavily scarred by many fights, and he had a military-type haircut.

Apparently, I was invisible, for he didn't turn or make recognition that I was there. I didn't dare make a sound, though I did study him closely. He looked like Ares, the war god, or Mars for you Romans out there.

"...lost my weapon... Need to get... revenge on the person... stole... weapon... Who would dare steal from me... blockhead, obviously."

Did I hear that right? I wondered, Ok, Ares first thought he lost his weapon, and then someone stole it. In other words, it's missing in action. And something about revenge. On the person who supposedly stole his weapon. And he's calling that person a blockhead. Gotcha. I'd rather be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

I suddenly was ripped from wherever Ares was into someplace almost... familiar. It was the living room of a house, obviously. It had sea-green walls, with a blazing fireplace in the corner. In another corner stood a cat tree with two white puffballs racing up and down it. The dark blue couch had two people on it. One was a woman with multicolored eyes and black hair. The other was a man. He had black hair also and sea-green eyes like mine. He radiated power, almost as if he was in a cocoon of it. The woman's posture betrayed her dismay and anger, although what at I had no clue. Then that question was answered a second later.

"You- your- a _GOD_? Why didn't you tell me? I had the audacity to fall in love with a god. Now I am going to bear your child, just as my mother before me. This child is dangerous-"

"What?" the god asked, "Why do you claim that this child is more of a danger than my other children? Percy Jackson is a danger, yet you think not compared to this one. Why-"

"Follow." She beckoned with her hand, and then continued as we descended into the basement. "I left my old life with good reason. I had not wanted to live the life of a coward, hiding within the magic borders of camp." We stopped while she struggled with a box. I stopped breathing after that last word. The god, too, had gone very still. "I am a half-blood, also, Poseidon." She finally got the box open. Inside was a dagger, a sword, bow-and-arrow set, and a collapsible spear.

"Whose daughter are you?" Poseidon asked, sounding as if he could barely manage to get the words out.

"You will understand now why I am concerned for the child's fate. I am Marie, Daughter of Jupiter." At the final word, the world faded to black.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

I woke in the infirmary, and the dreams came rushing back to me. My _mother_, my _true_ mother, was a _half-blood _of _Zeus_. You might be thinking, Wow, that might clear things up with her past.But sadly, no, it made me more confused and devastated.

"Nice to see your back with us." Jace said. "What were you dreaming about?" I heard a faint curiosity, and a little bit of alarm.

"Why are you alarmed?" I countered.

"Your face, it looks like you've lost the world."

"Pretty close to the truth." I admitted. "If- if you call Chiron in here, I'll tell you both."

"Does the old horse man scare you? He's pretty calm of just about everything."

"Not when he hears this," I replied grimly. "I don't even know if he'll believe me." I muttered quietly.

"Ok, I'll go get him." And just like that he was gone.

I waited for about five minutes, when Jace came back with Chiron in tow.

"Jace can tell you, when I woke up I was slightly panicked. It was because of my dream, well _dreams,_ really, but it was more of my second dream. The woman said, 'You- your- a _GOD_? Why didn't you tell me? I had the audacity to fall in love with a god. Now I am going to bear your child, just as my mother before me. This child is dangerous-'

'What?' the god had asked, 'Why do you claim that this child is more of a danger than my other children? Percy Jackson is a danger, yet you think not compared to this one. Why-'

'Follow.' the woman beckoned with her hand, then continued as we descended into the basement. 'I left my old life with good reason. I had not wanted to live the life of a coward, hiding within the magic borders of camp.' We stopped while she struggled with a box. I had stopped breathing after that last word. The god, too, had gone very still. 'I am a half-blood, also, Poseidon.' She finally got the box open. Inside was a dagger, sword, bow-and-arrow set, and a collapsible spear.

'Whose daughter are you?' the god, Poseidon, I guess, asked, he sounded as if he could barely manage to get the words out.

'You will understand now why I am concerned for the child's fate. I am Marie, Daughter of Jupiter.'

Chiron's eyes looked troubled. Jace had gone very pale, and he kept glancing at me as if I were a bomb.

"_Zeus_? _Zeus _did that to your mother? Then she turned around on us and went to live in the mortal world, and promptly fell in love with _Poseidon_? You combine _two very major gods_?" Jace was practically shaking he was so...angry? Or was it fearful? I don't know. Quite possibly both.

"Now, Jace, there's no need to-"

"_No need to_? To get angry? How could Marie not know it was _Poseidon_, especially if she came from here! Then- Wait, _did_ she ever go here?"

"No," he said slowly, "so she must have come from Camp Jupiter. So you combine Greek and Roman _and_ Poseidon and Jupiter- a.k.a. Zeus."

"Wow. Ok. That makes _a lot _of sense."

"It does?" Jace looked confused.

"I've flown before, and Zeus¾Jupiter, whatever you want to call him, probably didn't want to strike his granddaughter out of the sky. I also feel at home in the water, that makes sense, but," I looked tentatively at Chiron, then I shot a glance at Jace that said, _Don't freak,_ "Would that mean that I have the powers of both Zeus, sorry, Jupiter, _and_ Poseidon?"

"Excellent question. I think now is not the time to answer that. Argus will help you down to the Poseidon cabin, you change clothes and wash up, and then you can meet me in the big house, ok?"

"Done." I threw back the covers. I was in my swimsuit and jeans still. I put my legs over the side and sat up, cautiously. No wooziness. I stood up, and I started to get slightly dizzy. I never faltered, though. I learned the hard way at home that if you faltered, you were weak. I walked to the door, and the dizziness stopped. I was hungry, though. Wow, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. "I'm fine, though really hungry."

I walked out, and saw the best view of camp. The cabins were there, shaped like a Greek omega, and Poseidon's obviously was the one with slabs of rock studded with seaweed and kelp and other things that I can't name- it basically looked as if the slabs of rock were taken from the ocean floor. For a full minute I just stood there, staring: the woods, the arena, the mountain of rock with lava and boulders flowing down it, the volleyball court, the big house, the strawberry fields, and the...dining court? No, he called it a mess hall. And everywhere I looked, campers in orange t-shirts were roaming, climbing, playing, sword-fighting, arrow-shooting, doing everything you can think of and then some. A girl was arguing with Annabeth, satyrs were playing music in the fields and bugs were marching out of it.

"It's the best view of camp. I love it up here." A girl a little older than me commented. She had lush chocolate-brown hair, tanned skin, and multi-colored eyes like my mother's. She was seriously pretty. She was dressed in an orange t-shirt and jeans like the others. "Hey, I'm Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, at your service." Piper gave a joking curtsy.

"The only order I have for you is to not to obey me!" I joked back. "Its nice not to be treated like a freak."

She frowned. "Are you half- Cherokee like me?"

"I hardly know _what_ I am any more." I said, half-joking, half-sad.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yeah, especially since I'm a granddaughter of Zeus, child of Poseidon, and I don't remember half my life." I muttered bitterly.

Piper looked torn between screaming _What? _and taking a step back or taking a step forward and comforting me. In the end she did both.

She took a step back, then two steps forward and said, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to be treated like a freak."

"I can relate. I won't tell anyone until you tell me it's ok. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled overhead, and I looked up. There were no clouds. "Whenever someone says something bad, does something bad, or swears on the River Styx, it rumbles. I've never known why. It just does." Piper explained.

"Ok, that's a bit weird but not half as weird as this camp. Thank you."

"I kinda have to agree with you on the weird part."

"I need to go. Chiron is expecting me when I've showered and change." I looked down. I was still wearing my favorite bathing suit top and jean shorts that were more white than blue I'd worn them so many times and flip-flops that matched my top. Very stylish swimwear. I always packed a bag with another pair of jean shorts, tank top, and other necessities like underwear, pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, my eraser, and small pillow and sleeping bag in situations like this. "By the way, where's my-" I broke off as she handed it to me.

"I was sent up here to give it to you. It was nice talking to you!" She turned and jumped. We were twenty feet up and she _jumped. _I screamed, sure that she was falling to her death, but she landed lightly on her feet and mouthed, _Don't try that without training. _There was _no way_ she was going to show me up. I closed my eyes and searched for water. The canoe lake was the best source. A geyser erupted, and I jumped, my bag in my arm.

**Review! Review! Review! All you gotta do is click the blue button, type something constructive, and send it on it's way!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or KC. I'd like to, but I don't. I own one character in this chapter.**

**Warning: Drama isn't slowing down!**

VIII

Louisa

Wind

This time it was _Piper_ screaming as I plunged to my death. I angled the geyser, making sure no one was getting wet, and made sure it caught me. It lowered me to the ground, safely. Piper looked as if a color leech got her. She was deathly pale. "Are you all right?" I asked, then added, "I guess I should have said this: I'm very competitive."

"D-Don't you know what you just did? You could have died!" she stammered.

"Piper, you're starting to worry me. And trust me, I knew what I was doing. I've practically _lived_ in water, being from Mississippi." I soothed. "I've joined the swim team. You can trust me when comes to water."

"Trust you. Uh-huh. After you just about killed yourself." Piper's color was starting to come back.

"Come _on_, Piper. I've fallen from just about every height that you can imagine. I fell out of a fully grown pine tree once and I only twisted my ankle. I know combining two major gods means double the smell, but that also means double the insurance, also! Just chill out, ok? The twisted ankle is the worst that's ever happened to me, I've never broken or sprained anything in my life...well, not that I can remember that is!"

"Ok...what do you mean at least when you can-"

"Shhh!" I cut her off; I had seen Percy coming up the hill.

"So my sister-" he began.

"_Half_-sister." I interrupted him.

"-is already up to mischief. I'm not too surprised. I caused havoc on my first week, too." Percy finished.

I huffed in exasperation. "Annabeth's comparing me to you and me to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, whoever that is, and your comparing me to you! Why don't you go take a break on comparing me to people!" I ran down the hill, gathering speed until people would say I was running like the wind. Then I looked down and realized that I _was _wind. Well, on top of it that is. My feet weren't touching the ground. I was a foot and a half off the ground. Nobody seemed to notice. In fact, nobody seemed to notice me.

I went to the Poseidon cabin and changed clothes. I dumped and bucket of water on my head and that was the extent of my "shower." I ran out, and promptly ran into Percy. I ducked before he could stop me and was off again, lighter than the wind. I could feel Percy's amazed and bewildered stare, and I laughed into the wind on my face. Apparently he thought he was faster than most people, especially an untrained, younger _girl_.

I raced up the hill toward the big house. I could see why they called it that. Four stories tall baby-blue house with a white trim. I stopped at the door and I had my hand on the door knob when it swung open. I backed up fast since Chiron-in horse form-came out.

"I was going to come looking for you."

"Yeah, it took longer than I expected to get down the hill. I kept running into people." _Literally. _I added in my head.

"Hmm," was all he said. "Come in."

I followed him. There was Mr. D. again. There was a leopard's head whose eyes seemed to follow me. Then it snarled. I yelped and backed away. The snarl turned to one of confusion.

"Its ok, Seymour, Louisa is a-" he turned away and looked right at me and gasped in shock.

"What? _What?_" I demanded.

"You-just...flickered...like a candle flame..."

"You're freaking me out," I said.

"Interesting. Are you a child of Zeus or Poseidon?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes. Granddaughter of Zeus-I mean, Jupiter-and child of Poseidon." All the while I kept an eye on Chiron. He seemed freaked out by what I just did, whatever that was.

"You just went invisible, and then flickered back into view. Chiron just saw the tail end of it." Mr. D said, quite bluntly, but I kinda understand why. That isn't one of the many things that you can soften up before you tell.

"I just... Why? No, I couldn't have. It's-"

"Impossible? Many things aren't impossible in the world of the gods. But this... I've never seen anything like it." Chiron said softly. "Would you be able to do it again?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how I did it in the first place. I was startled when the leopard snarled at me and I wanted to hide. When the leopard calmed down, I felt safe again. Wait... Zeus is the lord of the air...maybe..."

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Please be quiet. I think I know how I did it." All went silent in the room. I closed my eyes and used the feeling when I was startled and wanted to hide. I imagined I was air. I opened my eyes. Chiron was staring at the spot where I stood, but there was startlement in his eyes, perhaps even fearfulness; I looked down and I couldn't see myself. I whirled around and went to the other side of Chiron, which was blocked by a couch and a table.

I realized with a shock that I wasn't just invisible. I was wind. Air. Being able to inhabit any space. Not being blocked by one thing and not being tethered to the ground by gravity. I "landed" on the other side, turned human, and tapped his shoulder. He whirled around and stared at me. Yep. I was definitely enjoying this game.

He stared at me. And stared. And I realized that both a god and a centaur were staring at me. And I don't like being stared at. I turned back into wind and zoomed out the front door.

**Please review! Pretty please?**

**V**


	9. Disappearing Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC, and the chances are very high that I will not ever own them.**

IX

Percy

Disappearing Sister

I was having a rotten _week._ I didn't know how my half-sister could be so annoying. Or how Louisa could have dodged me after _running into me_ and then disappeared. _Disappeared. _How did she do that? Runs off like a track star and in mid-pace - _boom - _no more Louisa. He could hear her laugh as she zoomed away. I guess stares really can be felt. I was the fastest guy in _camp _when it comes to reflexes. And yet, she flowed around my arms like water. And I would have sent a wave to catch her if I _could have seen her_.

Jeez, I never knew sisters were so hard to catch. Then she's famous for the double claiming and passing out. And Chiron obviously knows something. Just then the doors banged open and Louisa materialized in front of me. _Literally. _

"What- How?" I stammered, caught off guard, and staggered to my feet.

She grimaced. "You don't want to know."

"How did you _disappear_ in _plain sight_? How did you flow around my arms like _water_? Are you like Frank?"

"Like _who_?"

"Long story. Listen, answer me _please_!"

"I've got a long story as well. Just shut up and hear me out, then I'll answer your questions, assuming I can. Got it?"

"Ok, but-" She cut me off.

"Good. My mother apparently was a half-blood of Zeus- Jupiter, sorry. She had me with Poseidon. She was scared of me. Hurricane Katrina wipes my memory, and plops me in another life. This eraser turns into a knife." She took out a normal-looking eraser and bent the top of it. It changed into a twenty-inch long knife. Ok, so my sword does the same thing, only it's a pen.

"I try out for the swim team. Hydra attacks. I kill it. We IM you guys. You guys pick us up. I argue with you. I run into the woods, meet Annabeth. I get claimed. I faint. I dream that mother's a half-blood, she's with Poseidon, she finds out she's been dating a god. She is Marie, Daughter of Jupiter. I am Louisa, Granddaughter of Jupiter, Daughter of Poseidon, combining Greek and Roman and Poseidon and Jupiter. I find out that I can turn to wind."

She demonstrates this by vanishing completely, then reappearing on the other side of me. I wasn't too surprised about it. I had already seen it once.

"Chiron and Mr. D are looking for me most likely now. I hoped I answered your questions." With that, she disappears again.

I shook my head in disbelief. A lot of things made sense now. I would have to protect my sister against a centaur I trusted with my life and a god. I didn't like my chances.

She reappears in front of me and says, "You don't have to protect me. They can't catch air," then promptly disappears again.

"Ok, I'll just say I don't see you." I said. I wasn't even sure she was in here any more.

"I'll just hang out in here awhile." her disembodied voice rang out.

"I'm going to close the doors most of the way, but not all the way so you can escape if you need to." I walked over and did just that.

Chiron opened the door just as I closed them and peered in. "Have you seen Louisa?"

"No, I don't see her." I said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, she just ran off again. I'm sure she'll turn up in thin air." he galloped off.

_Wait, if Louisa can turn into wind as defense_, I thought, _can she use it as offense as well?_

"Louisa, are you able to knock me over while you're in air form?"

"I'm not sure. You don't mind if I try it on you do you?" She materialized next to me.

"No," I said slowly. "You need to learn your limits. That is why I'm letting you, I guess."

"Thanks, Bro." She vanished.

A whirlwind was coming toward me, and I fought the urge to blast it to pieces, or run. It reached me. Instead of knocking me down, it swept me up, pushed me toward the ceiling, and dropped me. Or dropped me but I never hit the ground hard. I summoned a wave to help cushion my fall.

"You would make one freaking awesome rollercoaster. That drop would be enough to stun a lesser demigod or centaur. I don't know about a god. Sorry." I was gasping for breath since she knocked it out of me.

"Sorry about the rough ride. I don't know my own limits." Louisa appeared two feet in front of me.

"You could probably do more considering your three quarters god. I'd rather not be the punching bag, though, in that one. Once was enough!"

"Chicken!" she teased.

I relaxed. She was just having fun now.

"Hey, I wonder if you could turn to water! I don't think that you could do the air thing, but water maybe."

"I can't do the air show that you can do, but I can do a different kind of air show. Stay human, unless you feel like getting blown around." I concentrated on the water in the air, getting denser, gathering around me, starting to rain, then lightning. I created a miniature hurricane.

"Please stop!" Louisa yelled.

I made a grabbing motion with my hands, and the rain copied me. I pulled her toward me until she was safe in the eye of the hurricane. I dispersed it, clearing all the water away with a wave of my hand. Louisa was shaking.

"What's- oh, I'm so sorry Louisa. I totally forgot about Hurricane Katrina."

I hugged her tight, thinking of how stupid I'd been. Hurricane Katrina washed away her memories, her family, and plopped her in a horrible new life. She shook as she hugged me back, quietly sobbing into my shirt. I could understand her feeling of frustration, with memory loss. Of losing her family I could relate to also.

_It's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't think_, I thought.

She looked up at me in surprise. I nodded to show that we really did just share thoughts. I could relate to that, too. My surprise when Tyson and I could share thoughts wasn't surprise. It was complete and total shock.

_Its ok, it's just that...your surprise when I first met you, like I was a bomb that might go off if handled wrong. It kinda saddened me, I guess._ Her soft voice entered my head. She let go at the same time. I let go of her too.

Mr. D burst in. Louisa started in surprise. _Louisa, air! _I thought franticly. Mr. D saw her at the same moment she turned to air.

"Come now, Louisa-"

"No! You're grumpy and I don't like you and I don't think that anyone else in this camp does either." Louisa's disembodied voice rang through the air. Mr. D started. Apparently he hadn't thought that she could do that.

"Come on, Louisa, Chiron's waiting for you."

"I'll bet he is," she muttered.

"How long have you been in here?"

"As long as the moment I blew out of there."

"Did Percy know that you were in here?"

"Enough of the interrogation already!" I finally burst out. "Yes, I did know she was in here. I did it because she my half-sister, no matter how powerful or annoying she is, you'll have to go through both of us to get to her! Remember, I defeated Ares, are you sure you want to face _two_ of me?" I yelled.

"Chiron wants to make sure she's all right," said Mr. D, finally losing his patience.

"If he wants to see her, I come too." I said evenly. _Don't appear Louisa, please, don't appear_, I thought.

"Fine." he turned and walked out. I followed, Louisa following me, still air. Don't ask me how I could tell. I don't know.

**I have reached 20 reviews! Thank you, Gaia was Framed, for being my staunchest supporter, and for doing the most reviews.**


	10. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or KC. Besides not getting sued, what's the point of these? Just asking.**

X

Percy

The Meeting

We followed Mr. D halfway up the hill when Louisa got impatient. She grabbed me, I don't know how being made of air at the moment, and flew me to the Big House. I guess she made me invisible too, considering that no one looked up to see Percy flying. And Percy Jackson is _not_ a son of Zeus. That would've taken some explaining.

We landed, Louisa taking solid form as if she did it every day, me staggering to regain my balance. The door opened, revealing Chiron. I had a mixture of feelings: trust, distrust, happy, betrayed. Louisa only showed one: Fear. Then I remembered that Chiron in horse form was what caused Louisa to faint in the first place.

"Louisa, why do you keep running off? First you and Percy, then you and me and Mr. D. It's not very polite." Chiron chided gently.

"I don't like being stared at. I don't really like surprises, really. Gasping, widening of eyes, looking at me like a freak, staring, I don't like any of that. You don't know me very well. I get the feeling from Percy that your safe, but I don't feel safe."

"I surprised you once, in horse form, when you fainted-"

"And you surprised me again when you gasped. And again when you kept staring at me while I was trying to keep things light. That's why I left. While you say running off isn't polite, neither is staring." Louisa's voice entered my head: _Beat that, punk_. I swallowed a smile.

Nico entered the room, unexpectedly. He said, "Am I interrupting something?" after a quick survey of the faces. A lot of tension showed, probably.

Chiron forced a smile. "Not at all, Nico. Nico, Louisa, Daughter of Poseidon-"

"We know each other. Though I didn't know she was a Daughter of Poseidon. I certainly didn't expect meeting each other this way either."

"You know each-" I started, but again, Louisa cut me off.

"You're that guy that got me and Anne out of that forest. You led me to this life. I don't remember _any_ of my last life. Who _are_ you?" Louisa started slow, and then ended up talking so fast I could hardly understand her.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Hades? Ok, so we now have Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Dionysus in here. One of us has to leave before this building explodes with power. I think I'm the one to go."

Nico started to say something then his mouth fell all the way open, which I had to swallow another smile at, when Louisa disappeared. You could hear the door bang open and close.

"Wha- What? She's a daughter of Poseidon-"

"And a granddaughter of Zeus." I finished for him.

"But- b-but...no _daughter_ of Zeus has done that!"

"Welcome to my world," I muttered. "It's been havoc the last _week_, really, between the double claiming, Louisa's passing out, being the granddaughter of Zeus as well as Poseidon's daughter. Very busy four days. Oh, look, it looks like dinner's almost here."

"_Double_ claiming?" Nico sounded as if he might faint.

"Yeah. Eva Winston and Louisa- oh gods. Your last name is di Angelo. So is Louisa's. Louisa di Angelo." _Are we all related? _I thought.

_Are who all related?_

_Me, you, and Nico. What was your mother's name? _

_Marie._

"What was your mother's name, Nico?"

"Maria."

"That's too similar."

_What? _, Louisa asked.

_Nico's mother's name was Maria._

"The only thing I'm worried about is that Louisa's practically a goddess. Combing two major gods." I said.

"That's new. Never heard of that before." Annabeth's voice said. Then she entered the living

room. "Who combines two major gods? That's, like, impossible."

"Well, it's not impossible, considering she's my half-sister." I said.

"_Louisa? _She combines...?"

"Jupiter and Poseidon."

"_Jupiter _and Poseidon? How?"

"Long story. I didn't get half of it, she was talking so fast. You would want to ask her though, not me." A door banged down the hallway. I assumed it was Louisa. It wasn't. It was Jace.

"Hey, people. Am I interrupting something?"

_Ok, Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Poseidon and Hades are all in this room. This is getting scary. _I thought. Annabeth must thought the same thing and was getting nervous.

"Ok, people, I'm starting to get nervous with all these different demigods in one spot. I'm expecting it to blow any second. Let's go outside. _Please._" Annabeth took charge. Everyone filed outside.

_Louisa, we're going outside. There's a lot more people. I'll make sure they don't gawk at you. Or you'll have to get used to it. I'm not sure which. _I thought.

"Well, was there a demigod convention and I wasn't invited?" Piper now entered the room.

"If you're going to join us, you'll come outside with us." I replied tiredly. Piper followed me outside.

Outside we stood out away from the rest of the camp, so we were right next to the strawberry fields. A wind zipped through my hair, I assumed it was Louisa. I was right this time. She appeared next to me. Excuse me. _Re_-appeared next to me.

The people who didn't know Louisa's odd heritage gasped in shock as she appeared next to me. I grabbed Annabeth's arm to keep her from falling over. Piper looked whiter than a sheet. Jace was busy grinning from ear to ear like he was enjoying all the different shades everyone around him was turning, from a bright red to a grayish color. Louisa was the only one who was blushing. Piper was the grayish color. Everybody else was either pale pink or white. Nico's always pale, so different than Hazel. At least she's free of her curse now.

I shook off memories and grabbed Piper with my other arm. "Look, if your going to faint, you might want to lie down. _Now." _I told her firmly. She sat down, but didn't lie down. I looked over, and saw that Louisa was flickering. _She really does not like being stared at_, I realized. Call me slow, but I never had that problem before. I glance over at everyone else. Nico has sat down, too. Jace was still grinning that idiotic grin of his. Annabeth's face was losing some of her pallor. Louisa was still flickering, but only every once in a while. "Let's all sit down. That way if someone faints, they don't have a long way to go." I said, not caring how blunt I sounded.

Louisa looked relieved. So did everybody else who hadn't sat down yet. Louisa was still flickering like a candle's flame in a gentle breeze. Her blush had faded, and everyone else was their normal color except Piper, who was still a pale pink.

Louisa was starting to flicker wildly, like she was a song going through heavy static on the radio. I grabbed her and held on, willing her to stay in solid form. It seemed that she couldn't resist. She gave me a...grateful look? She doesn't like attracting attention, I reminded myself.

"Ok, people, Louisa doesn't like being stared at. She would really appreciate it if you didn't stare. So, unless you would like to see her vanish, I suggest you not stare at her." I said firmly. I let go of Louisa. She didn't flicker. Everyone had gone to staring at each other.

"What- How did you...?" Annabeth trailed off.

"I'm surprised you're surprised, since you see weird things almost every day! What about your boyfriend Percy? I can imagine that you were just about as surprised!"

"Not really. I suspected his heritage. I didn't know that you were a _granddaughter _of_ Zeus._"

"Well, what do they say? 'Expect the unexpected'." Louisa countered. "By the way it's Jupiter, not Zeus."

"I don't care! That just means that she went to Camp Jupiter! My question is _how the heck did you _do _that? _The flickering I can understand after seeing you quite suddenly appear out of thin air-"

"Actually, it's pretty rich with oxygen."

"My _point_ is that no one has been able to do that-"

"How can you be sure? Has anyone _tried_ it before?"

That stopped Annabeth cold. Louisa only discovered it because she was startled, after all. The silence went on for several minutes.

"You're smarter than you appear," was all she finally said. I finally broke the long silence

"I think its time for dinner, guys-" Right on cue, a conch horn echoed in the distance. Everyone got up and trudged toward the mess hall. "This meeting never happened, right?" I prompted. They all looked at me. "We can't let word get out that Louisa combines two gods. There would be fear and havoc. Well, more than there already is." Slowly, it dawned on them what could happen if word got out. Mass fainting at the very best. Driving Louisa out at worst.

There was a chorus of 'No's or 'We won't tell's or both. We finished walking down the hill toward dinner. It was uneventful. I walked down to the Sound after dinner. Sitting by water always made me feel better.

**I'm just saying to everyone who might be reading this, I've looked at my visitors list and it's ranging in the 300's. So, I don't care if you review or not. You can just sit back and watch the show (or read about it). I would like you to review, but no pressure!**

**V**


	11. Another One?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC. Nor will I ever own them.**

XI

Percy

Another One?

I noticed a commotion at the top of Half-Blood hill. There was a girl battling furiously with one of the first monsters I ever fought, and fought again when Kronos invaded Manhattan: The Minotaur. I ran, faster and faster, I could have matched Louisa while she was in wind form. I got there and plunged into battle. Two seconds later, Riptide was in my hands, and I was fighting for the girl and my home. Just like my first encounter, all he was wearing was tighty whites, which made him easier to cut, but it also made him faster. The girl joined back in, slashing and stabbing, she got a lucky slash across his chest while rolling underneath him, and I got a lucky stab in the shoulder.

I could tell that the girl was exhausted. I was goin to summon a wave or something to end this battle, but either the girl beat me to it, or I did it without thinking. A wave surged out of nowhere, wrapped the Minotaur like a pig-in-a-blanket, and whirled around him so fast, it ripped the essence of it out of the Minotaur, and turned him to dust. The girl collapsed, and I got my first good look at her. She had tangled dirty-blond hair, or her hair was blond and very dirty, and she had exotic blue eyes, like that stone, aquamarine.

She tried to speak, but she was so exhausted it came out as a thin exhale of air. I gave her some ambrosia I kept in my pocket for emergencies. I knew this was a demigod. She had a strong aura of power. I broke it in half and gave her some.

"My real name is Alexis, but everyone calls me Louise." she managed after she had eaten it.

"I'm Percy. I suppose I can call you Louise, I guess it's different enough from my sister. Sorry, _half_-sister." I mimicked Louisa's voice on the last sentence, and I was rewarded. Louise cracked a smile. "If I may ask, why does everyone call you Louise when Alexis is pretty straightforward?"

She shrugged, she had sat up now. "Ask _them_ that. I went from living in Mississippi to Nevada after Hurricane Katrina, then New York. The kids in Nevada couldn't pronounce Alexis without it sounding like A-leek-sis. So I told them to use my middle name. By the way, you run pretty fast. Out the corner of my eye I could see you running."

"It was mostly out of desperation. I've fought that thing three times now. I wouldn't force onto an experienced veteran, that's how bad it is. Once when I came here, once when Kronos invaded Manhattan, and once just now. By the way, can I just call you Alexis?"

"_Three_ times? How can you kill something three times? Sure. Going by both names should be easier than one, right?"

"Stab it in the heart three times? I don't know. Annabeth can explain it better than me, probably with a PowerPoint presentation too. Are you well enough to stand?"

"I think so." she said. She stood up. _Dang_, she was tall. She was almost as tall as me, maybe half an inch shorter.

Apparently, she gets comments on how tall she was every day of the week, because she barely had to glance at me to know what my expression was. "Yes, I do know how tall I am." she said it with a little smile, like the expressions amused her.

I could study her better when she was walking. Her curly hair tumbled past her shoulders, almost to the small of her back. Her legs were incredibly long, and her face was unreadable, though she walked with a very slight limp. You'd almost have to know it was there in order to detect it, but my time with the Romans taught me how to read another person's pain. "You're hurting. At your knee. Why did you keep that from me?" I said half-accusingly, half-concerned.

"Growing pains," she said shortly. "It won't go away, and I hide it pretty well, so I didn't see the point in telling you." she said it stiffly, as if she wasn't too happy about being found out about her pain.

"We can do a lot more than most mortal doctors can."

"I know."

"You know?" I asked, puzzled.

"I only came here because I had nowhere else I can go. I would not be here if it were not for the fire."

"How did know about us then?"

"I had a friend that was a half-blood. She detected me, and told me that I was a child of the gods, and I told her something to the effect of 'You're insane.'. I refused to go with her. I liked my school, besides the occasional bully that I could handle easily, and my home. Two weeks later, my house burned to the ground and I was the only survivor. I made my way here, based on her vague directions. Half-way up the hill I was intercepted by _him_, and you know the rest."

I just stood there, stunned. I didn't say anything; silence most times helps better than 'Oh I'm so sorry for you.'

"So, who's this Annabeth you were talking about?" she changed the subject.

"My girlfriend, the smartest girl in camp, is her. Daughter of Athena, so what do you expect?" I said absently; I could see her running up the hill.

"So this is the famous Annabeth." Alexis said. Annabeth frowned at me, then raised an eyebrow at Alexis.

"Who are you?" she said it simply, not like she was some disease.

"I'm Alexis Louise Shantel."

"Would you mind if I talked to Percy for a second?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you." she pulled me aside. "Who is she?"

"I saw her when I was down by the lake, she was battling the same monster I fought on that same hill."

"The min- oh. Ok. But who is she?"

"Her name is Alexis, but everyone calls her by her middle name, Louise or both."

"Ok... Is she a half-blood?"

"Look," I said rapidly running out of patience, "I wouldn't bring her unless she was a half-blood. Also, I'm surprised you haven't detected her aura. In fact, you can get to know her right now." I turned and saw her watching us with an amused expression on her face.

"Quick talk. Took you thirty seconds maybe." she commented.

I could feel Annabeth tensing up, and I whispered, "Relax, she's gently teasing."

"We need to go see Chiron-" I broke off. Louisa had appeared in the shadows, where Alexis couldn't see her. "Come on out Louisa." I sighed wearily. It had been a very long day.

Louisa stepped into the fading-fast sunlight. Caught off guard, both Alexis and Annabeth either stumbled or stopped so fast the other ran into her. It was quite funny, but I couldn't let it show. _Nice, Louisa. Great show._

_I know, right?_

_Try not to do it too often, please._

"How did you- were you there all that time?" Alexis stuttered.

_I'm impressed. She hasn't fainted_, I thought.

"No, I wasn't there the whole time."

"She just got there." I said.

"How do you know?" Alexis asked accusingly.

"Louisa has some...unique abilities."

She studied Louisa and me. "Are you siblings?" she asked.

"_Half_-siblings." Louisa said. _Yeah you can tell her. I don't care. I can always vanish._

"Louisa's a granddaughter of Jupiter and a daughter of Poseidon, so she can vanish into thin air. Literally." I told her. She didn't seem to believe me. I glanced at Louisa with a look that said, _Help me out here, please_. "If you don't believe me, look at her." I made a gesture toward Louisa. Alexis looked. Then two seconds later, she gasped. Louisa reappeared next to her. Alexis scrambled away, startled. She looked pale, but her tan hid most of it. "Are you just invisible or are you air?"

Here was the hard part. "Air. Wind."

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, then saw our faces of relief. "Hey, I've read some really weird books. That is nothing compared to some of the stuff I've read."

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. Annabeth joined in and so did Louisa, the last week was so stressful, and Alexis was just standing there, looking confused. Her "What's so funny?" in that slightly accented voice just made us laugh harder. Louisa was the first to recover from the laughing fit. "Would _someone_ tell me what is so funny?" Alexis demanded.

"We're sorry," Louisa said for all of us, "it's just that it's been so stressful, the last week." Annabeth and I quit laughing.

"Let's all go to the big house. I'm going to have a hard time explaining all of this by myself."

There were two "Yeah"s and one "Agreed". And so we marched down the hill to the big house.

It was almost seven o'clock at night, but of course Mr. D and Chiron and two invisible players were playing pinochle. I walked up the steps with Annabeth, Louisa, and Alexis in tow. Hanging out with a bunch of girls. What a nightmare. I guess we surprised Chiron, because he got up. I glanced at Alexis, whose mouth was hanging open. "How did you fit in there?" she exclaimed. I guess she hadn't read up on centaurs fitting into wheelchairs with fake plastic legs.

"I am Chiron, my dear. May I ask, who are you?"

"I'm Alexis. How did you _fit_ in there?" she repeated.

"Magic wheelchair. Very handy in the mortal world." I looked around and noticed Louisa wasn't to be seen. Didn't mean she wasn't here though.

"Um, ok. No clue what that means but ok."

"Do you know your heritage? As in who were your parents?"

"My mother died two weeks ago, as did my grandmother in the same house fire. I never knew my father. He left before I was born. He promised Mom a palace by the sea, and told what Mom thought were ridiculous lies."

Chiron had gone very still. "Are you sure she said '_by_ the sea' and not '_under_ the sea'?"

"'By the sea', I'm positive. My father, however, may have said 'under', but I do not know. I was not there."

There was silence to the last comment.

Louisa's disembodied voice rang out. "Well of course you weren't there! You weren't born yet!"

"Louisa!" I said. This could be another sister. Ugh. At least she was polite. Hopefully. How could Poseidon have two kids with the oath? I wondered.

All of a sudden I was tired.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." _Its been a long day_, I added privately. I waited until Chiron nodded his head in my direction, then turned on my heel and headed for my cabin.


	12. Tent or Cabin

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

XII

Alexis

Tent or Cabin

Hi. It is me. I am still trying to figure out how this _confondre morceau de ferraille _(words from my native language; means _confusing piece of junk_) works, but I am getting used to it.

[What is it called again, Louisa?]

[It's a microphone, Alexis. Haven't you seen a microphone before?]

No, actually, I have not, but try telling that to Louisa. It is a micriplane. No, a micriphone. No, that is not it either. A mic-ro-phone. It is called a micro-phone.

[Wait, is it not that a phone something that you punch a few buttons, and someone picks the phone up that is at their house and talks into it?]

[That's a telephone, Alexis. This is something that records your voice, and spits it out again when you or someone else wants to hear it.]

Why do they have all these _phones_? Ugh. Technology. I'd rather be reading a good book.

Anyway, yes, Percy went to bed, which is completely understandable, I wanted to go too, but I didn't think that the centaur was going to let me go as easily. The brownie-looking piece of food helped me after the fight with the bull-man. Speaking of which, how in the world did I do that wave-thing? Was it me or Percy? How did she sense that I was a half-blood? Ever since I found out, my life has turned upside-down. I read up on Greek mythology. I kept secrets from my parents, which I almost never do. Then the fire. I lost my only parents that I ever knew, now I supposedly have a father that is a _god_, of all things, and overall I hate my life so far.

Chiron broke into my thoughts. "Have you any idea?"

I shook my head. My mother was pretty, with her jaw-line short chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. I do not know any god that likes those traits, then again, I do not know any gods really, unless you count my reading about them. I do not look like her or my grandmother, with my bronze hair, I call it that because it is not quite brown or blond, and it has a bit of red in it, only noticeable at dawn or sunset, and my aquamarine eyes.

All the while Chiron was studying me. His eyes looked much older than he looked. I wanted to take a shower and crawl into bed, I was tired and dirty.

"May I go?"

"Mmm-hmm." he said absently.

"Thank you." I turned around and promptly turned around again to grab my bags. I hoisted them onto my shoulder and jogged off.

I set up camp near the cabins, but in the trees. It had taken me several days to get to camp, and I had picked up some useful things at the store, a tent, for instance. I was never comfortable around people anyway. I had saved my money from the fire, along with a change of clothes. Then I escaped with my life and my few possessions.

Anyway, I was not one to dwell on the past. I can't change it, so what is the point, I ask you? I went over to the showers and had a quick one, when I came out I felt refreshed. I pulled on some clothes and went to my tent. I lit a smokeless lamp and crawled into my sleeping bag. I only woke at dawn, when Percy 'found' me.

I woke to a loud "I found her!" and Percy unzipped my tent door.

"Why are you here?" was my first question.

"Why aren't you in the Hermes cabin?" he asked at the same time. Then he looked around my dark blue tent. He seemed to take stock that I was clean, as well as the rest of my tent. I had my bags in the corner, my lamp still dimly lit, swinging from the roof of the tent. A mirror, a hairbrush, and hair bands sat on a very short table with a in the opposite corner of my bags.

I had clothes on, and I was already rolling up my sleeping bag and pillow, and putting an old headband that I never used around the sleeping bag to keep it from coming undone, in the corner with my bags. I turned up the flame in the lamp. Then I turned around and faced him.

"Well? What are you doing here?" I repeated.

He seemed to give himself a mental shake, then said, "You were supposed to go to the Hermes cabin to sleep last night. Chiron woke me up before dawn, saying that he couldn't find you. You've aroused the whole camp because of your disappearance."

"I did not disappear." I said firmly. "I did not even know I was supposed to sleep in a cabin. In fact, even if I had known, I probably would have slept here anyway. I do not like sleepovers. I am an introvert, not an extrovert, like most people are."

"You got up the whole camp because we didn't know where you were-"

"Yes, I heard you the first time. I prefer to be alone. I always have been a loner, despite my having a sense of humor. I do not have or go to sleepovers, and I prefer to sleep by myself without even a stuffed animal, anyhow."

I could tell Percy was running out of patience. I grabbed my only jacket and pushed past Percy and stepped outside into the dawn light. Percy blinked. I guess the amount of red in my hair surprised him. I put on my jacket, and thought for a few moments. _Percy always seems so surprised at what I do or look like, _I thought. _First my eyes, then my height, then my hair. Is there anything else I can surprise him with? Well, let us see!_

We walked down to the big house and we passed a lake. Wait, I did not even know there was a lake.

"That's the canoe lake. As the name says, we row our canoes in it."

"Does anybody ever swim in it?" I asked wistfully. I loved to swim, and I had not done so in ages.

"Sure, yeah, every once in a while during the summer, we swim in it. At dawn, most people-"

He broke off because I let out a whoop, and shed my clothes to reveal my swimsuit that I always wore during the summer. I dove in. It felt so good to swim again. I dove underwater again, and kicked off the bottom, and shot toward the surface. I broke the surface, soared through the air until only my toes were touching the water, and I did my specialty: The Backflop. I would flip once, then land on the surface of the water on my backside with a magnificent splash, soaking anyone dry within ten feet. Best fun _ever_. I popped back to the surface to see Percy standing there, watching my show, with an amused expression on his face. He was dry. He was within ten feet. _What?_

"Being a son of Poseidon does have its benefits. I can't get wet unless I want to." he said in answer to my puzzled face.

Ok, this is weird. His eyes were...alarmed? And he was giving me a significant look like I should know what it meant. What in the world is going on? I was just sitting there, in the water, not sinking, and not doing anything, not moving really, I was just floating. I realized this when I looked down.

I wasn't paddling or kicking to stay afloat. And yet I was floating in the water. It was not possible. It simply was not possible. I broke away from Percy's gaze, and dove. I had to get away. I swam. I was not running out of breath. It was just like at the beach all those years ago...

I swam until I judged I was toward the center of the lake. I popped up at the surface. As I thought, I was at the center of the lake. I dove straight down. I must have gone down at least twenty feet, yet I was not feeling any pressure. I hit the bottom and I opened my eyes, and gasped. I clapped a hand to my mouth.

I was at the bottom of a clear lake, the bottom studded with strange exotic plants, colored from green to purple to pink. The bottom was awash with the blue lines from the sunlight hitting the waves. A small stingray glided past my left foot, and I spotted a crab in the shallower parts. Shells dotted everywhere. Large ones, small ones, pink ones, brown ones, striped ones, spotted ones. And I had the whole place to myself except the animals.

I looked up and saw the sky, the sun, and the canoes tied off at the edge of the lake. Except for one. There was one canoe going slowly across the lake, wavering slightly. I pushed toward the surface, but I didn't break it. I stopped when I was about five feet from the canoe. A girl's face with blond hair leaned over the side, obviously looking for something. Her features were distorted from the water's gentle waves.

I looked around and saw something glimmering in the shallows about fifty feet away. I swam toward it, and, realizing it was a sword that was half-buried in the sand, I pulled it out by the hilt. It was very heavy. I swam back toward the canoe and popped up next to the canoe.

"Is this what you were looking for?" I asked. The girl's face was away from me, and, startled, she whipped around to face me.

She was much older than I originally thought, around Percy's age. She had startling stormy gray eyes, with stark contrast to her blond hair and tanned skin. I swam nearer. She studied me like I was a complicated structure or blueprint.

"No, actually, but thank you. I'm Annabeth."

"Oh, I met you last night. Sorry I didn't recognize you" I said. "What were you looking for then?"

She hesitated. "A knife. One that's made of the same metal as this one. It dropped somewhere around here."

Hmm. "Ok. I will see what I can do." I told her, then turned around and dove again. I swam around, and finally located something glimmering in some sort of plant. It was the knife, sheathed, but the hilt still glinting in the shallows. I grabbed it and surfaced, almost banging my head against the canoe. Bit too close.

"It is a knife, but I do not know if it is yours." I said. I handed it to her, and she studied it closely. A grin of relief spread across her face. "It's my knife. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I assume you need to get to shore now, hmm?"

"Yes, but-"

She was cut off because I went to the front of the boat, grabbed hold of the rope attached to it, dove underwater, and swam, jerking the canoe and Annabeth along with me.

The ride was fast and smooth, according to Annabeth. To me, it was fun, pulling her along, and I was going at normal pace. Well, to me I was.

[_Normal pace?_ That- But- I thought- That should've exhausted you!]

[Well, it didn't, Annabeth.]

Anyway, I reached the docks, and tethered the boat to the post. She climbed out of the canoe, and I climbed out after her.

I was wearing my two-piece white swimsuit. The top had an outline of pale pink around the bottom and a strap went around my neck, my bottoms looked like shorts that were white with pale pink outlines along the top and the bottom.

Annabeth was staring at me. Or rather, at my hair. I turned to look at it, expecting it to be sopping wet. But no, it was perfectly dry and lush as it had been before I went into the lake. The now almost-over dawn light still illuminated it to red.

"How...?" I started, but my voice failed me.

"The only thing that I can think of...is...is that you're a Daughter of Poseidon." Annabeth in a hushed voice. "That would explain your strength in pulling me back to shore."

I thought back to my time in the lake. _I swam to the middle of the lake. I dove down, opened my eyes and..._

"Gasped!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she said, looking confused.

"I swam to the center of the lake and dove down. When I hit the bottom and opened my eyes, I gasped!"

"You gasped? Why on earth did you _gasp_?"

"The bottom was lined with strange plants, seashells of all the colors of the rainbow. I spotted a crab and a stingray. The gentle lapping waves made light blue lines on the bottom." I said slowly. She sounded confused on why I would gasp.

"It's grown. Although I have no idea how plants and seashells and least of all sea life got there."

"You sound like you have seen it before."

"That's 'cause I have."

"What?" I said, confused. Did she go diving, perhaps?

"When Percy and I first agreed to start dating, campers flooded out when I kissed him. They picked us up and dumped us into the lake. Percy had the last laugh by making an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. As far as I could tell, there was nothing at the bottom of the lake." she said.

"Oh." [Will you shut up, Louisa? Yeah, I know that wasn't the best answer, but what could I say on cue? Oh, never mind.]

[Quiet, Louisa. Let her tell her part of the story.]

[Thank you, Percy. I didn't interrupt when you told yours, so be quiet in mine!]

"Maybe..." An idea was forming in my mind, but it seemed ridiculous-almost.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, not sure if this is true, so please do not laugh at me." I took a deep breath. "Maybe Poseidon is trying to celebrate that he has two more daughters at camp, and trying to do so without it being noticed by the other campers, just the people that can breathe underwater. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-"

"It could be true, Alexis." she interrupted me. "We could find Percy and explain what happened-"

"No!" Now I was the one that was interrupting. "Anything but that. I don't want word to get out that I could be another Poseidon sibling until I am claimed. If I am claimed a Poseidon child, then you can tell them of your hunch."

"O-k..." she trailed off uncertainly. "I can tell Chiron though, right?"

"Yes, he is ok." I said. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"Louisa is scared of Chiron. I was afraid that you would be too."

"Why would I be scared of him?" I asked, rather baffled.

"You can ask Louisa that. I personally think it's because Chiron was her wheelchair bound teacher, then she fainted when she saw him out of the wheelchair. I suppose she holds grudges."

"You _suppose_?" I said. "If it is something as bad as this, I would probably hold a grudge too. You have to admit, it sort of makes sense, looked at in the right perspective."

"Enlighten me."

"Imagine for a second, that you some across a wheelchair bound teacher and he teaches you for a semester. You get taken away by your best friend, who now claims to be a satyr. You are taken to a strange camp to discover that your Latin teacher is the head of this strange camp. You get into several arguments and run into the woods, meet an invisible girl, and return with a long-lost friend. You and your long-lost friend are claimed at the same time. Then your supposed wheelchair-bound teacher is now half stallion and is hailing you to be the brother of the most dangerous and the most powerful kid in camp along with practically half Roman. I do not know about you, but it makes since to me."

"I still don't get it." Annabeth admitted. I blew out my breath in exasperation. A hair that I hadn't noticed fluttered up when I blew out my breath and back down. I reached up my hand to sweep it back.

"Ok, you think you know for a fact that your teacher cannot walk. You are practically abducted and taken to a strange camp. Your wheelchair bound teacher is there, but still wheelchair bound. Then you have a great shock when you and a long-lost friend are claimed, and to add to that shock, your wheelchair bound teacher is not so wheelchair bound anymore. Get it now?"

She nodded slowly. You could almost see the gears whirring. "I get it. But what can we do about it?"

"Nothing at the moment. I have confidence that someone, most likely Jace, will sort it out."

"How did you know all this?"

I snorted. "If you listen to the Aphrodite girls, you know everything that has happened in the last week, with a little extra." I grimaced.

She nodded. "Good point. So, did you want to come with me to tell Chiron, or did you want to stay?"

"Umm, I'll go, I guess."

"Why- never mind. It's none of my business. Well, let's go!"


	13. The Shed and no, not the restaurant

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

XIII

Alexis

The Shed (and no, not the restaurant)

I could see why they called it the Big House. It certainly was. Big, that is. I had not been able to see the actual size of the house last night, considering that it was dusk when I saw it the first time, but now I could see that it was a baby blue color with a white trim and at least four stories high. In other words, it was big. And blue.

[Get on with it already, Alexis!]

[I would, except that you keep interrupting me.]

[Quiet! Let her tell her part. Don't hit me!]

[Fine, Percy. But if she doesn't hurry up, I'll hit her, too!]

[Do you really think I care, Louisa? You slap like a girl.]

[That's 'cause I _am_.]

[Well, be quiet and let me tell already!]

Anyway, Annabeth and I walked up the steps. I had my jeans, t-shirt, and jacket on again, so I was not walking up the steps in my swimsuit. Annabeth grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, to reveal Chiron and Mr. D arguing about something. Chiron in full form and Mr. D sitting down, so Chiron was looming over him.

I whispered to Annabeth, "Just because I like Chiron, doesn't mean I like _him_." I pointed to Mr. D.

"Completely understood." she whispered back to me.

"Well," Mr. D drawled. "The little famous half-blood. Not happened before in this camp, no, no, not likely. Don't expect me to kneel before you and do whatever you want. No, no, not my job." Heavy sarcasm weighted his voice. Well then. If he wanted sarcasm, he could have it. My _pleasure_.

"I wouldn't want you to kneel in front of me anyway." _Because a) you're too short and fat and b) I've had it up to my eyebrows in celebrity-ness. _The last words remained unspoken, but I thought them heartily.

_Alexis! _a voice said in my head.

_What? It's true!_

_You are going to die from your smart mouth one day. And you aren't going to blame me!_

I had a sneaking suspicion who was talking to me. _Why not? I can blame anyone, even if they aren't my annoying _half-brother_!_

_I am _not _annoying. _O-k, how does he do it?

_Perhaps not. But I can still blame you for it, though!_

"Smart mouth, are you?" Mr. D said.

_See? Even _he _agrees with me!_

_Quit it, eavesdropper. _Getting really weird now.

_Fine._

"Of course. Especially with people I dislike."

"So you are giving me a subtle hint that you don't like me."

"'Course."

"I admire your courage and foolishness. First person in a long time to challenge me. Quite refreshing to have another smart mouth at my side."

I said nothing to this. I didn't insult him in the sense of the word, but I had challenged him into making the decision of frying me or being amused. I get along with just about everyone, part of the good thing of the growing up in France, then Mississippi. It is good to get up and go, as long as it wasn't your get and go that got up and went. Never mind. Mississippi thing.

He studied me. My bronze hair. My aquamarine eyes. "Well, you are exotic-looking. No half-blood I've seen has her looks."

"Ya think I don't know that."

"How long have you been in the South?" he asked, looking appalled.

"Long enough to pick up the southern slang. Which I could pick up as soon as someone near me talked. I'm good with accents."

"So I see."

"I made my classmates think that I was from Yorkshire once." I said, bubbling with laughter at the entire year. "The last day of school, I told them it was a joke, and switched to an Australian accent. 'Course I got detention the last day of school, but oh, it was worth it. My teacher that year didn't have a sense of humor that year. Pity, that. She doesn't know what she's missing. Then again, I got detention a lot that year. Lucky that they weren't too harsh."

"How often?" Chiron said. He had laughed at my story of that year.

"About every other day. Two detentions one week, three the next. My record is four in a day. It was the week April Fools' Day was in. My classmates called it April Fools' _Week_ that year. I played all kinds of tricks on my classmates and teacher. All harmless, ventriloquist jokes. She gave four detentions before she realized I couldn't be detained by them. Four _in one day_. And she was soooo irritated that week. She added a new rule the next year after that: no practical jokes."

"I see." his eyes still were crinkled in amusement. "How do you keep in touch?"

I smiled and simply said, "It is a small world." He didn't seem to get it, but that's ok. Most people don't.

"So... Chiron, could we speak to you in private? Please?" Annabeth added, almost as an after thought. She also gave Mr. D a sidelong look as a subtle hint to speak to him _without _Mr. D.

"Ok, come in the back."

So we went to the kitchen, where he fixed us some hot cocoa and cookies. His hand guided me from my back, as if he were afraid I would bolt down the hall. Yes, there were many closed doors that were very intriguing, but obviously they were closed for a reason. Reason: false doors lead you into a monster's den, or off a cliff, or something scaring the skin off you. Not-false doors lead you to various bedrooms and other rooms as in a game room, den (not a monster's), living room, library, and kitchen. The kitchen was at the very back of the hall, next to a door with something inside that sounded similarly to a cat fight.

"What the heck is in _there_?"

"Alexis?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't ask."

I took a breath. "Not asking."

"Thanks."

"So what do I have this pleasure of having you two here? _Without _Mr. D?" Chiron asked.

"Um," I started. I looked to Annabeth. I was a blunt person, and I tended to speak my mind, which normally got me in trouble.

"Chiron, we have good reason to believe that Alexis is also a daughter of Poseidon." Annabeth said hesitantly.

"Is that so." Chiron stroked his scruffy beard thoughtfully, looking at me. I suddenly realized why Louisa was afraid of him. He looked at me intensely, and yet, I couldn't read his expression. I also suddenly wished I could disappear like Louisa.

"She towed me back to the docks from the middle of the canoe lake at a fast, even speed. Her hair dried instantly when she got out of the water, and she wasn't panting from the exertion." Annabeth supplied.

"Hmm. This will not become known, yes?"

"We already came to that conclusion." Annabeth said.

Chiron remained silent. For a longer time than I would have liked. "Annabeth, does she have her own armor and chosen weapon?" Annabeth looked at me, and I shook my head. "Would you accompany her to the shed? I think a size five will work for her." Chiron paused. "I must think on this."

"C'mon Alexis." She led me out of the house, and toward the cabins. We stopped at a cabin with an engraving of an owl on the front. Annabeth led me through the cabin, and out the back. The shed that Chiron mentioned looked like your average shed. But what was inside was _not_ average. Every weapon you could think of and then some was in there, along with sleepover bags, rolls of toilet paper and other necessities.

I picked up a bow that still had an arrow nocked in it. At the back of the shed was a giant target littered with other arrows. I pulled the string back, against Annabeth's objections, and let it fly. There was one arrow that someone shot perfectly into the very center of the bull's eye. My arrow sliced it in half, making that two arrows in dead center. Annabeth's jaw dropped. I got the feeling that it was hard to surprise her, much less stun her.

"How did you...? Percy can't hit the target, much less the center of a bull's eye!"

I turned around to her. "I think I have my chosen weapon." I grinned at her.


	14. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO or KC. If I did, I would be working on the MoA. Not this.**

XIV

Sadie

Preparations

Hello. Sadie again. I suppose Alexis wanted our side of the story before she decides to do something painful to us.

[As I told Louisa, that's my rib cage you're elbowing!]

[Ooo, you really did not just do that.]

Anyway, ignoring Alexis, Carter had finally decided to go to Long Island to find out why there was magic. Our initiates weren't worried. They just figured that we would convince the people to come with us and train here.

Needless to say, since we are Kanes, it didn't quite work that way.

We set up our flying reed boat. Walt had built another one after his dust magic turned the other one to, well, dust. Carter tied the ropes to Freak, our psycho griffin, and led them back to the boat.

We were sent off with lots of "good luck"s and "get them over here"s and all that.

Carter, Walt, and I went through the Duat, to where the magic was coming from. We descended into a small clearing, with a girl about twelve was gawking up at us. Then she turned and ran for the small creek nearby. When we landed, I got out first, and instantly got blasted in the face with a fire hose.

"What the-" I was going to say "heck is going on," but I got a fire hose in my mouth. I mean, this water felt like it was from a fire hose, literally, but there wasn't one in sight. The water ceased temporarily, and then I got lifted up by some unseen force, and dropped. The girl jumped out of the river, and blasted water balls at us, and I laughed, until I got another one in my gut. The girl was the source of the fire hose?

Then every kind of magic broke loose.

On us.


	15. Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

XIV

Alexis

Capture

Later, I tried out my bow in the forest. I hiked up to where I was sure no one would see me. Annabeth had gotten me fixed up with armor. It was actually a size five _length_. Regular size five was way too short. I decided to not have armor in this endeavor.

Big mistake.

While I was seeing how far I could shoot accurately, I heard a weird noise, like a thousand-pound humming bird. Three seconds later, I saw something like a griffin, towing one of those weird Egyptian boats. There were two boys and a girl on it.

"Holy cow!" I yelped, and dived for cover. The nearest thing: The stream, a hundred feet away. The griffin came in for a crash landing, and I began to fire water balls instinctively, running backwards. I cupped my hands and held them away from my face and towards them. The girl yelped as she was soaked and blasted like a fire hydrant on full speed. The buff guy lifted some kind of boomerang and some kind of magic shield went up, but the water balls went right through it. The smaller guy also had some kind of magic shield around him, but it was fifteen feet tall and he was hovering in it. The water balls disrupted it, but couldn't get through.

"What the-?" the girl sputtered.

I reached the stream and jumped in. I made the stream top hard, so they couldn't get in. _Louisa! Oh my gosh there are people inside the borders! Get over here! I'm in the forest by the stream! _I thought franticly. _Or rather in the stream! They have a hummingbird of a griffin and magic shields and who knows what else! Oh, yeah, they do-_

_I'm here! _entered my head as I saw that the people were being lifted up and dropped. The girl looked startled as Louisa appeared on the ground for a second, then disappeared as the girl shot a light from her staff at her.

I jumped out of the water and began blasting water balls again. Fire balls came from the trees and arrows rained down. Louisa brought reinforcements! More water balls came from the other side of the fire balls, and grass was growing rapidly around the enemy's feet.

The girl got a lucky shot at Louisa, who appeared on the ground, clutching her arm, which had a bad burn. The girl picked her up and put her on the boat.

"_No!" _I yelled. I ran towards them, water balls going at full speed, me going at full speed and the girl raised her staff. Eva appeared next to me and her eyes were a thunder cloud gray, when she said softly, "Now."

Lightning struck the girl, and I got an idea. I started aiming my water at Louisa. The burn started to heal, and she sat up, and took to the air. I kept running towards them, and I drew my sword that Annabeth insisted I have in case something happens. I am really glad I didn't argue. The smaller guy also had a sword, not one that I've seen. It was curved, and I knew I had to be careful, as that would hook my sword out of my hands if I wasn't. I struck, and the guy parried, and we went back and forth until I hit his hand with the flat of my blade, and dropped it in pain. The buff guy was right behind me, and I swung my sword like I was hitting a homer, and I found out the hard way that he had a very solid head. I could feel the repercussions going up my arm.

His arm lashed out, as if he were tossing a Frisbee, almost faster than I could follow, and something appeared on my wrist. I gathered the water from the air and ground and made a shield, and I saw with a chill that it was mummy linen wrapped around my wrist. I sliced it off of my hand and it dropped off. I spun around when I heard a noise behind me, and the smaller guy was back. He cleaved toward my head, and I rolled out of the way, kicking his hand on the way down. The sword spun upwards, and I did a backwards cartwheel, landed on my feet, and caught it. I held one sword towards the buff guy and one towards the smaller guy. I still had my watery shield around me.

The buff guy lashed his arm out at me, again like throwing a Frisbee, and mummy linen encased my watery sphere. It crumbled to gray ash, and I froze in shock. Louisa appeared on the ground again, apparently thinking that I let my guard down because we won.

She was sadly mistaken.

The buff guy lashed his other arm at her, and she was encased in mummy linen. She jumped, trying to break free, trying to shoot water balls again, and the mummy linen grew tighter. The girl ran over and picked her up (amidst arrows, fire balls, and water balls. She is persistent.) and took her to the boat again. He turned to face me again, and I whacked him again, with both my sword and with point-blank range of water balls. Some sort of grayish shield formed around him, and the water couldn't get in. Faster than I could blink, he grabbed my sword with his bare hand, and I jerked back, still holding...

Gray ash.

I would swear that it's possible for a person's jaw to drop to the floor right then.

He grabbed my hand, and mummy linen encased it, working its way up my arm. Fearful of whatever he was, I kicked out, hit his stomach, and got in some serious bruises before the mummy linen encased both my arms and torso. I kneed him in the groin, and he doubled up. Every guy has that weakness, I guess. The linen was working its way up my neck and down my legs. My legs wouldn't-couldn't-move, but my mouth certainly could.

"_Now!" _I practically screamed. I knocked myself off my feet, and hit his midsection with my face, the only thing free now. "You won't get me without a fight!" I hissed at him. Lying on the ground I allowed myself a slight smirk as he was blasted with something like a fire hose. Percy reinforced me, coming into my mind and making it a lot stronger that it already was. The wind picked up, and I realized that Louisa was the connecting point of the storm. Eva, Percy, Louisa, and I were making a gigantic hurricane out of our anger. Louisa was the connecting point from Percy to Eva, as they were from different parents. But Louisa had both in their bloodline, so she helped a lot even when she was tied up like a trussed turkey.

He picked me up, as I was now a trussed turkey also, and put me on the boat.

The hummingbird/lion/griffin-looking thing took off, carrying Louisa and I away from our new home. The air shimmered, and I could here moaning voices. I started to freak out, but there is nothing more peaceful than being knocked out by hitting your head on the railing of a boat.

Yeah, after all that, I got knocked out by a boat railing.

**Hey, guys! Would you please review? On some chapters I have no reviews. Thanks!**


	16. Helpless

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

**Hey, people! I think this is the best chapter I've written yet! This is also the last pre-written one. So it may take a little while for me to upload the next chapter. Good reading!**

XVI

Percy

Helpless

I watched helplessly as the hummingbird/lion zoomed away and disappeared. Arrows, fireballs, water streaks, and lightning stopped. It continued to rain, and not of our doing. Grief wrapped the clearing in a heavy oppressing silence. A scream rang through the clearing and lightning cracked open the sky, and blasting where the boat had stood, showering the clearing with dirt and rocks. Eva fell to her knees, sobbing, muttering something to herself.

I ran over to Eva. It was clear she was in hysterics. I slapped her. The sobbing stuttered, and then altogether stopped. I crouched next to her, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Percy! You didn't need to slap her!" Piper said, tears streaking down her face while she inspected Eva's.

"He did, he did." Eva managed to stutter.

"We aren't going to give up that easily, are we?" I yelled.

"What can we do? We don't know where they took your sisters." Piper pointed out. A lot of mutters broke out in agreement.

"Brooklyn." a voice spoke at the back of the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "You need to go to Brooklyn. The answer is there."

"Brooklyn has always been cursed! Demigods go there? They'll never come back!" someone yelled.

"That's what the Romans said of Alaska, and yet I went and came back alive, with extra weapons for the Romans to use in the battle of Fortuna." I pointed out. "All three quest members came back alive. Alaska is beyond the gods. Brooklyn is a short drive from the Empire State Building. Think about the odds."

There was silence.

"We can't give them up people!" I said.

"They're as good as dead!" someone else yelled.

"The more time we stand here arguing, the less time we have to rescue them!" I yelled back.

Rachel just had to choose to faint at that moment.

_The grace of one and the powers of the other went unto her_

_She will have become called a goddess_

_By the ill-made action of another_

_If the grace of one and powers of another collide_

_The world shall tear itself apart_

_In a frenzy of sea and sky_

Rachel stood up. "What did I say?"

The five that had the meeting looked at each other, and said simultaneously, "Louisa."

* * *

The official meeting had all of the cabin counselors, and Jace, since he wasn't a cabin counselor, but he was at the meeting. Percy told his story, with the other four interrupting at times. It was silence at first, then noise erupted like a volcano's eruption and thunder combined.

"Heroes!" Chiron banged his hoof on the stone floor. Everyone quieted down. "One at a time!"

I pointed at Clarisse. "Wouldn't she be able to get away from the wrappings if she was able to turn to air?"

"Panic or fear can either kill or strengthen the Big Three's powers. It does require concentration." I explained. I pointed at Miranda, cabin counselor to Demeter.

"So basically, any wind we could have felt since Louisa came out of the infirmary could have been Louisa?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty much. Though Louisa likes to go at high speed." I said. I pointed at Lou Ellen, cabin counselor to Hecate.

"Why didn't you tell us _before_ she was kidnapped?"

"Can you imagine what would happen if word got out that Louisa can eavesdrop even better than Annabeth? Can you imagine if word got out that Louisa can turn into air? What would happen someone you knew could suddenly do something that is considered impossible? Mass fainting. Driving Louisa out. Having to drive thirty miles away to keep a secret or tell it to someone to make sure that Louisa doesn't accidentally or purposefully overhear. Think about it."

"Oh." Lou Ellen swallowed. I pointed at Butch, cabin counselor to Iris.

"Can she carry anything with her?"

"Well," _Yikes, I was hoping no one would ask that. _I winced inwardly. "She carried me once, to the Big House. Right before she assaulted Chiron with words. No one saw me, so I'm assuming that I turned invisible or in to air with her." I kept my face straight, and waited for the noise. There was the exact opposite. I pointed at Clovis, who was actually awake and alert.

"Since she used her powers on you, can you do it?"

"I've used my powers on a lot of you during capture the flag, and one other incident with toilet water, and you don't see Clarisse shooting water balls, do you?" There were some snickers from the group. Clarisse looked murderous. I smiled sweetly and pointed at Will Solace.

"Do you really believe we can save Alexis and Louisa?"

"Yes I do. If we don't try, we won't succeed. If we don't succeed, we'll never see them again. And Poseidon would be very mad." I said firmly. "Any other questions?" A lot of head shaking.

"A vote. Rescue Louisa? Raise your hand for yes." Five hands shot up. Tentatively a couple more rose. Clarisse shot me a murderous look and raised her hand. Eight, I need three more to win. Lou Ellen raised her hand. Butch, who already had his hand up, raised Clovis's for him, as he passed out as soon as I answered his question. Marta, cabin counselor to Tyche raised her hand. Travis and Connor raised their hands. "Anybody else?" Will raised his hand. Half of the still abstaining people raised their hands. The rest of them buckled under the other's glares and raised their hands meekly. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Everyone's in. Now let's do this!" I yelled. The roars of twenty demigods could be heard throughout camp.

* * *

Annabeth and I divided up the cabins.

"Hecate, search by magic for Louisa and Alexis. Report ASAP. Hermes, round up your cabin and get the newbies training." Annabeth said.

"Clovis-" I snapped my fingers under his nose to wake him up. "Go round up your cabin mates. Get ready to make people drowsy. Eva, go check on all our supplies. Swords, bow-and-arrow sets, weighted nets, everything, including food and overnight bags. Grab the Demeter cabin and the naiads from the lake. Miranda, go with her." I said.

"Clarisse, go find the dryads and persuade them to defend the camp while we're gone." Annabeth said.

"All of the minor cabins except Hecate and Hypnos, go arm yourselves with whatever you want. Leo, get some people at the forges and start making all the weapons you can imagine." I ordered.

"You two are coming with us, yes?" Will said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Annabeth and I said together. We both blushed. Will looked at us amusedly.

"Mind going and checking on your quivers and make sure they're full?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Nico said from behind us. "I have some really big news by the way. And it's not good. Where's the Zeus cabin counselor? We three need to talk."

"Annabeth, why don't you go find Eva and tell her to report back here? Or better yet, I know someplace more private. Why don't-"

"I go devise strategies. I'm gone." She eyed us. "Don't blow anything up." she ran off.

"Come on. Let's go find Eva."

* * *

We found Eva in Athena's weapon stash shed. "Eva, we need to talk." I said.

"Hey Nico. You guys do a complete sweep. Make sure we have enough bags for each person to have one. If we don't, go make some more. When you're done, report to the Athena cabin. I have to go." She ordered them.

She grabbed me and Nico's wrists and hauled us off into the forest.

Eva apparently knew the place well, for she led us deep into the forest and into a maze of caves. I didn't like, as it reminded me too much of the labyrinth that Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I had navigated. Apparently Nico was thinking the same thing, as he shivered every time his shoulder brushed the wall. She led us to a room, and I couldn't help but to stop and stare.

The room overall was small. The polished walls were beautiful, and she had obviously done a lot of work to fix it up like this. A stream ran through what looked like the sink/bathtub. I touched it. It was a natural hot spring. The room had a bed that could double as a couch, and books were scattered everywhere. A small hole was at the top of the ceiling, and right below it was a fire pit, which wasn't lit. A stack of logs was sitting in the corner. Two chairs and a small glass table sat side by side.

I looked at her. "How long did it take you to do this?"

"Most of it was natural. I sanded, cleaned, and polished the walls. Don't worry, I only chop down already dead trees. I also clear away under growth and dead leaves that had fallen off. I made the bed and chairs. The table was hard, but I managed to do it correctly after about twenty tries. What's the news?" She sat down on the couch and pulled it closer.

Nico took a deep breath. "I recently found out my mother had a sister."

"Oooo-kay?" I said. Eva looked just as confused.

"She accidentally got pregnant and had a daughter, and named her after her dead sister. She was called Marie."

My eyes widened.

"Marie followed in her mother's footsteps and accidentally got pregnant. After they got pregnant, both of their boyfriends were never seen again. Marie found out she was dating a god and told him what her mother did. She showed him-"

"A box of weapons. She is Marie, daughter of Jupiter. She fell in love with Poseidon and didn't know it. 'I am concerned for the child's fate'. Louisa's mother is the daughter of your aunt. She's your cousin." I said.

Eva is looking back and forth between Nico and me, connecting the dots rapidly. "She is the connecting point to the Big Three. We can be unstoppable, because she can channel all three of our powers and enhance them."

"And she is missing." I said grimly.

I felt sick.

**Sorry if the prophecy sucked. Apollo, please don't blast me! Anyway, please review!**


	17. Boat Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, KC, or HoO.**

**Dire Warning: Tons of sarcasm**

XVII

Louisa

Guy Number 1, Guy Number 2, and Smart Mouth Girl

I heard a harsh _clang_, and managed to twist my head to look at Alexis. She had apparently brained herself on the railing and was out cold. I turned my head back at the girl, and continued what I was doing before the clang: staring daggers at her. I couldn't talk because of the wretched mummy costume, but I could talk quite clearly with my eyes.

I kept trying to revert to wind form and get out of this thing, but for some reason I couldn't. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and forced my hands to stop moving. I concentrated on the outside air and pulled myself toward it. I used all of my mental force to pull myself out. It was like doing pull ups mentally and you are very weak so it's almost painful.

There was a noise that sounded like _shhlock, _like Sherlock without the _er_. I opened my eyes to see the girl and two boys staring at me. I looked down. The mummy linens were on the deck, not me. _Yes! _I thought. _Now if I could get Alexis out we can get the Hades out of here. _Guy Number 1 with the ripped biceps did the same thing he did to me in the clearing. However, now that I was out of the linens, I didn't have to concentrate as hard, and "vanished" or turned to wind. The linen wrapped around some poor pedestrian and he toppled over. I laughed at his incredulous face. It was rather funny to watch Guy Number 2's face. He blinked hard, then his jaw unhinged. Guy Number 1 shot another bandage, going right through me and wrapping around a store owner that was closing up shop.

"Is that the best that you can do? **(A/N: Remember **_**Sorcerer's Apprentice**_**!)**" I asked Guy Number 1. Guy Number 2 gawked and looked around. I wanted to try something, just for the sake of being mischievous. I "walked" right up to Guy Number 1, and punched him in the gut. He didn't look hurt. Actually, I think my "hand" hurt more than he did. "You do realize that I'm standing right in front of you?" I said to Guy Number 1. The girl gawked at Guy Number 2. Wait, what?

The girl and Guy Number 2 actually looked somewhat similar. Their ears had the same distinct shape, and both their chins were the same.

"Are you siblings?" I asked.

"Who me and Walt?" she pointed to Guy Number 1.

"No, you and Guy Number 2."

Guy Number 2 and the girl choked. "Guy Number 2?" the girl said sputtering with laughter.

"Well, what did you want me to call him?" I demanded. "Falcon-Headed-Hologram?" At this the girl doubled up laughing. Guy Number 2 looked absolutely furious.

"You know what? I think I might actually like you." the girl said. Guy Number 1 or _Walt_ was smiling and trying to suppress laughter.

"Well, the feeling is _not_ mutual, Girl-Who-Yelped-When-She-Was-Blasted-With-A-Water-Ball." I snapped.

"Hey, now-" Walt said.

"Don't 'hey, now' me, Mr.-Wrapping-Me-Up-When-I-Was-Defending-My-_Sister_!"

"You're sisters!" all three exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what's it feel like when you have a sibling of different color, hmm? We aren't _that_ different. We just have different mothers. And different personalities. She's more quiet, while I'm the fiery one."

"Oh good. For a minute I thought I would have to deal with _two_ more Sadie's, not just one." Guy Number Two said.

"Oh, come on Carter. You know I'm not _that _bad!" The girl or Sadie said. Guy Number 2 or Carter rolled his eyes in disbelief, but didn't say anything.

"Promise to not wrap me in ribbons if I turn solid?" I said. Walt nodded. "From all of you." Sadie and Carter nodded as well.

I felt the familiar dizzying rush that meant I was solid again. I went over to Alexis and turned her over. I tore apart some of the ribbons near her hand and grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes, remembering how hard it was last time. I mentally pulled her towards me. Another _shhlock_, and Alexis and I were air. The mummy linens were still on the ground. I turned Alexis solid first, and gently set her down with a gust of wind. Then I turned solid too.

The three had watched this silently. I hadn't realized it, but we had landed during my extracting Alexis from the linens. I stood up and squared my shoulders, ready to face whatever was going to go down.

**Please review! Thank you, everyone, for viewing my site!**


	18. Showing the Others

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

XVIII

Sadie

Showing the Others

I had to admit, the black haired girl looked regal when she looked over the boat railing. She was powerful, I could tell that. She also cared about the dirty-blond haired girl, who was her sister. Half-sister? She mentioned that they don't share mothers. I had no idea, but I aim to find out.

"Only these two?" Zia asked. "They must be pretty powerful to generate that kind of energy."

"Um, not exactly Zia. You know things are never that simple with Kane's."

"Why is the other one unconscious? Come on, take her inside." Jaz leaned over, but was blocked by the appearance of the black haired girl smiling tightly.

"I'll take her, thank you. Show me where the infirmary is. My name is Louisa." Jaz nodded bewilderedly, shooting us a questioning look. I shot her an _explain later _look.

* * *

"Ok, what was that all about? Why is Louisa so protective of her?" Jaz demanded. "And why was the girl unconscious in the first place?"

I held up my staff to fend her off. Zia was staring me down for answers also. "They are not the only ones. There was a whole camp of them. We landed in a clearing, with that girl, the blond one, gawking up at us. She ran away towards the stream, and then when we landed, I was the first one out. I instantly got blasted in the face with water several times. The bombardment paused, and then Louisa-"

Louisa scared me out of my skin by appearing out of nowhere. "Why don't you just watch?" she said. A small ball of water appeared in her hand, and she threw it hard at the table. The ball shattered and froze. Louisa smirked to see Zia's pretty face do a jaw drop. A rainbow flickered through it.

"Ooo." a voice at the door said. I turned to see our little hero, her hand all bandaged up.

"C'mon up Shells. Up you go." I picked her up.

"This is going to be a battle scene, sweetheart." Louisa crouched in front of six-year-old Shelby. "It's not bloody, but it involves a lot of dangerous magic and arrows, ok? This is called an Iris Message. It can allow you to see what happened before, or someone far away. I'm going to use it to see what happened in the past from Alexis' point of view, and then Sadie's point of view, 'kay?" Shelby nodded.

Louisa stood, and fished in her pocket. She pulled out gold coin and said clearly, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." she tossed the coin into the rainbow. I was expecting it to just clatter on the table, but it disappeared. "Battle of Camp Half-Blood Clearing." The rainbow shimmered, and then showed an empty clearing, with the exception of the blond.

I was a little surprised, but I watched.

The blond nocked an arrow and let it fly. Then suddenly she was watching the sky. We appeared over her, she said something, and dropped her bow and ran. Suddenly the view shifted again. The view was bouncing.

'Got to get to the creek. Maybe I can hide there.' echoed through the room.

"Alexis' thoughts." Louisa said.

The view blurred a little when Alexis whipped her head around. The view shook violently, and I realized she had stumbled from the impact of Freak. 'What the heck?' The view looked down, and her hands were cupped away from her aiming towards the boat. I stepped off and got blasted. So did Walt and Carter. Walt's shield did nothing to help him. Carter's avatar just got disrupted, but he didn't get wet. 'Cool!'

I chuckled.

'Louisa! Oh my gods there are people inside the borders! Get over here! I'm in the forest by the stream! Or rather in the stream! They have a hummingbird of a griffin and magic shields and who knows what else! Oh, yeah, they have-'

'I'm here!'

"You can talk telepathically?" I said.

"Only if you are a half-sibling of the gods." Louisa said calmly, as if this were all very normal.

"But the gods don't reproduce!" I protested.

"The Egyptian gods don't." Louisa opened up her palm. A holographic image hovered above her palm. It looked like a green fork.

"A trident. Neptune. You are a child of the Greek god of the seas." Zia said flatly.

Louisa huffed. "FYI, you are getting your Greek and Roman myths mixed up. Poseidon is Greek, Neptune is Roman. And in my case, I'm a little of both."

"What?" I asked. I was lost, and apparently so were Zia and Jaz.

"Explain later. Watch."

The scene showed me blasting at thin air. 'Crud, she got Louisa!' The view went from wavy to bouncy again, and water balls coming fast and furious. Louisa appeared with a bad burn on her arm. Rainbow-me ran over and picked Louisa up and put her on the boat. I got blasted in the face again. 'Wait, she's a daughter of Poseidon, she can heal when water touches her!' Alexis changed course, firing out of one hand and drawing a sword with the other. Louisa sat up and disappeared.

"So that's how she got away the first time." I muttered.

Louisa showed her arm. It was barely pink. I lifted my eyebrows slightly.

Alexis engaged in battle with my brother, and got his sword in the first minute, after that, she spun around, hitting Walt upside the head with the flat of the blade. Walt's hand flashed, and linen wrapped around Alexis' wrist. 'Ack! Get it off! Annnd... That's it...yes! I made a shield!' Water surrounded Alexis now. I didn't see how much that would help, but when Walt tried to get through it, his hand bounced back. He did another linen spell, wrapping the water bubble and turning it to gray ash. 'How!' Louisa appeared on the ground. Walt did another linen spell, wrapping Louisa up in seconds.

"How many linen spells did you do, Walt?" I muttered to the rainbow.

"Only one more after this one." a voice said next to me. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Jeez, that's the second time today that someone scares the skin off of me!" I exclaimed.

Walt grabbed Alexis' sword, and it turned into ash along with the bubble of water. 'Fine, I'll just go hand-to-hand.'

"She's good, too." Walt said. He showed a slight discoloration at the base of his neck.

'Jeez, he's solid. Maybe I should get another shield and bang him with it?' Walt's hand lashed out again. 'Great, and I don't have a sharp object with me to cut it off, besides my nails, and I can't do that, because then he'd knock me to next week! Fine, but he won't get me without a fight!'

"Boy, she must be a fast thinker!" Jaz exclaimed.

"I am." Alexis said at the door. "I'm thinking: why did you kidnap us, how long are we going to be held, and you do know that a demigod army is on its way to get us back? And that you are talking to the most powerful demigod in this solar system? I need to talk to my sister _now_. And I'm not taking no for an answer." I felt chilled by the amount and unveiled threat in her voice.

"And here I thought you said _you _were the fiery one." Walt said.

"I am. But you cross the line; she's a lot worse than I am." Louisa replied.

"Yikes." I said. "Ok, time to go. C'mon Shells." I picked up the six-year-old and hoisted her on my hip and carried her out. I looked back once, to see Alexis talking like a runaway train, and Louisa deathly pale. I wondered what the heck was going on.

**Hey, guys! I'm writing a lot faster than I thought I would. So sometimes I may post two chapters in a day so I don't clutter up my thumb drive. This is the second chapter today, and (in my opinion) NOT one of my best. See you tomorrow! Please review!**


	19. Anger is a Wonderful Thing Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

XIX

Alexis

Anger Is a Wonderful Thing

Sorry, you're back with me for now. Let's back up a bit.

After I got knocked out by a boat railing, of course my first demigod dream is the camp preparing for war. Then a thousand snakes hissing a prophecy at me. Then finally Eva, Percy, and some boy I don't know are telling each other this story of how Louisa connects the Big Three. That's basically the gist of it, and I'm so mad that these evil people are keeping us hostage-for what, exactly? Deep breath. Ohhh-kay. I think I'm fine for now.

Then, after I wake up, I'm being tended to by a strange girl, and Louisa is sitting at my bedside. Before I see Louisa, however, I instantly start firing water balls at the girl. The water hit an invisible wall, became mist and evaporated. Louisa was staring at me with a little smile. The girl looked like she was going to pass out. She swallowed hard and looked at Louisa, who nodded reassuringly.

"Cleo, please go get my sister some clothes. I'm sure she'll be very grateful." she said with a pointed glare in my direction. Cleo nodded and walked out the door.

"What are you doing? You could be long gone from here!" I hissed at her.

"I'm protecting my little sister, that's what I'm doing. I'm not leaving until we get a chance."

"We can still communicate in our heads, right?"

"Always."

"You know I can channel my power through you, and your power through me?"

"No, I didn't-" she cut herself off, because Cleo walked through the door. "Thank you, Cleo. Let's leave and let Alexis to dress." Apparently, she had been working on her dramatic exits, because she went _poof! _and disappeared. Cleo didn't think anything of it, or was used to seeing weird stuff, because she showed no sign of surprise.

Cleo had brought in some jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. She had attached a note to the shirt in loopy cursive, which was painful for my dyslexic eyes to decode. I finally made out:

Talk to the shirt. It'll know what you want.

-Cleo

'Talk to the shirt?' Ok, may as well give it a shot. "Um, hi? I would like-uh..." That last part was because the shirt turned into my regular Camp Half-Blood shirt. I tugged on the jeans, and braided my hair. I walked across the room, and stopped.

_Why is Louisa acting so formal and serious? If she's serious, we are in serious trouble._

I shrugged it off and went to find Louisa. _Louisa? Which balcony are you on?_

_I'm not on a balcony. See that small door to your left?_

_Yes._

_I'm in there. Don't go down any side tunnels. Just go straight._

_I'll be there in a minute._

Past wandering through the tunnel. Past when I opened the door silently and threatened them with death if they didn't let me talk with my sister alone. We're at the part when Sadie says Louisa is deathly pale, which she was.

"So let me get this straight. Percy, along with the four others that had that meeting, convinced everyone to come looking for us with a dangerous demigod army. Nico appears into the picture, saying that his aunt's daughter is my mother, and that I can control, channel, and connect all of the Big Three. And that there is some prophecy about me that says I could tear apart the world."

"Yes."

"That's it? Oh, and here I thought it was something _drastic_." she said, half sarcastic, half bitter. Louisa sat down heavily on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She looked much older all of a sudden than her 14 years. "What can we do? Nobody deserves to die, and there _will_ be deaths in the war. I only see two options, and neither of them are good. Besides a slim third that I may be able to not let the two sides clash when they come here, option number 1 is telling them who we are really, and try to convince them that a demigod army is on their way to get us back and convince them to let us go now so there won't be bloodshed. Or we can wait until nightfall, and we escape back to Camp."

"Neither option looks good, but I would go with the more diplomatic option. Option 1." I said. "But how would we break it to them? What if they have swords like Nico's that can kill you with a touch? What if they have something deadlier?"

"That's the true downside to option 1. The safer option would be option 2 and the stupid option would be option 3. We just have to go for it and hope."

I thought for a moment. "Do you have any food?"

"Yeah. What are you planning to do, Alexis?"

"Burnt offering for Tyche, goddess of luck. Perhaps she might let us get by."

"Alexis, you are a genius!"

"No, I just know my mythology."

"Here. I hope she likes Oreos. Where's the fire?"

I pointed to the far side of the room. "Over there."

Louisa, always the speed demon, grabbed my hand and vanished. _Yay_, I thought. _I get to be sick again._

We traveled across the big room with terrifying speed. Louisa turned solid again, and then turned me solid. I hoped my face wasn't as green as it felt. I felt like a mortal who'd been on a small boat in the middle of a violent storm for a week.

She ripped open the package of six, gave three to me, and we took turns tossing them into the fire. _Tyche, please accept our offering!_

"Well, let's go challenge our luck." Louisa said cheerily. I just looked at her and shook my head.

**Please review!**


	20. Eva's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, KC, or HoO.**

XX

Percy

Eva's Past

While the girls were fending for themselves in a strange place, Eva, Nico, and I were just sitting there, shocked, and trying to absorb it.

"Let's go find out the news." I said. "It's better than just sitting here."

We walked out of the maze of caves and through the forest. Eva led us a different way through the forest to the back of the Athena cabin. I had a question for Eva. "How do you know the forest so well?"

"Remember when Louisa said that she hadn't seen me since we were in first grade? I was attacked the second week of the school year. Louisa was actually the one to kill it, not me. After the attack, I ran. I ran away from home, school, and my life. I didn't know where I was going, I just went. I got attacked again by the borders of the camp in the woods, and I ran. I ran through the borders, and the monster couldn't get in. I found the maze of caves and lived there. I thought that I could stay here and go out when I needed something. I scrounged the woods for something I could use, and met my first dryad. I screamed when she appeared out of nowhere and ran back to my cave. All was well." she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Then I got sick. The dryad that scared the skin off of me found me in my cave. I was crying and delirious. She nursed me, took care of me, and then I was on my way to recovery. After I was healed, she introduced herself as Darii. I explored the woods thoroughly, and I discovered the camp. I was able to stay out of sight for another two years before Nico found me."

She nodded to Nico. "Nico also scared me out of my skin, because he shadow traveled incorrectly and came into my cave." she laughed at the memory. "I walked in carrying a bunch of fruits and vegetables from my garden and Nico was there, inspecting my fourth try of my table. I dropped my basket and ran. When I came back that night, the fruits were stacked neatly in the basket, albeit a bit bruised,was sitting on the table, and Nico was gone."

She nodded at me. "You came the next day, only I was out of my cave. I saw your face, you couldn't believe how fast I got my bow and nocked an arrow at you. I made my own weapons, even though you had tons. I couldn't risk someone noticing a sword or bow and arrow set missing; that would give me away."

I nodded. "Annabeth would have noticed instantly." I thought back to that day. It had been six months after I came back to camp. "I held out my hands, showing you I had no weapons. You didn't know that I had Riptide on me. You said 'What do you want?' I told you about the camp. You didn't let your bow down the entire time. Your face said, 'So? What do I care about a camp for something that doesn't exist.' I kept talking. I said, 'You wouldn't have been able to cross the borders if you weren't a demigod.' You frowned, and I knew I hit a sore spot. 'You mean the border of where the monster couldn't get in? If I was a monster I couldn't get in?' 'That's right.' You lowered your bow hesitantly, but you held onto it."

"I was thinking 'This is a trap. This has to be a trap.' But you guys took me in. I stayed here for three years and was claimed at the same time as Louisa. I still went back sometimes and cared for my garden and made sure that my cave wasn't too dusty. I also moved most of my personal belongings to the cave when I moved in with the Hermes cabin."

"Smart choice." Nico said. "That explains all the books. Why haven't you made bookshelves?"

Eva colored. "It takes time to make something from scratch. I can't just do it on a whim."

"Ok, back to why we are here, as we've spent a good fifteen minutes talking."

Just then the back door opened. Annabeth came out and gestured at us to come on.

**For those of you who are confused about Eva's past and how it connects to Louisa's, here's a timeline:**

**Eva & Louisa-1st grade-get attacked by monster, Louisa kills it. How does Louisa remember? Memory ignites when something familiar is sensed. In this case, Eva.**

**Louisa-2nd grade-Hurricane Katrina**

**Eva-2nd and 3rd grade- wandering US**

**Eva-4th-6th (or until she was twelve)-fending for herself within borders of CHB-6th-2nd Giant War ends**

**Louisa-3rd-7th-nothing really exciting-5th-finds out about knife/eraser**

**Eva-7th-8th-at the actual CHB**

**Louisa-8th-goes to CHB**

**Eva & Louisa-8th-claimed at CHB together**

**Please review, people!**

**V**


	21. Live or Die? I'd Rather Live

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, KC, or HoO.**

**This is probably going to be my only one today. **

XXI

Louisa

Live or Die? I'd Prefer to Live.

After we traveled down the hall again, I noticed Alexis looking at me strangely.

"What's going on?" I said impatiently.

"You're flickering."

"Yeah, I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Sorry." I got a grip on my emotions and pushed them down. Now was not the time to be nervous. I walked into the main room, to see Sadie, Carter, Walt, Zia, Jaz, Cleo, and an older guy with a leopard cape around his shoulders in a heated discussion. When we walked into the room, they shut up instantly, quite clearly talking about us. I didn't need to listen in to figure they were talking about my powers.

"Louisa, this is my uncle Amos, Dad's brother." Carter said.

"Hello to you too, Falcon-Headed-Hologram. Hello, sir." I nodded politely to Amos. Contrary to popular opinion, I could be diplomatic if I wanted.

"If you don't mind telling me, where you are from?" Amos said.

I glanced at Alexis and took a deep breath. "I believe your niece could tell you part of it, but we will tell all of it. As Zia figured out," I held out my palm and Alexis did too. Holograms of tridents appeared. "we are Greeks. Greek demigods. Our father is Poseidon."

Alexis jumped in. "There is a special camp called Camp Half-Blood. All Greek demigods go there to train and stay safe. Sadie found it, and we still don't know how she and the other two breached the borders, but they came to a clearing in the woods. I was the first to see them."

"They basically kidnapped us and brought us here-" I started, but was cut off by a rebuking Amos and yelling Jaz's and Zia's.

"HEY!" I said, bringing order back to the room. "We haven't busted out magic knives yet, and we're here, so count yourselves lucky!"

Sadie raised her staff, and Alexis raised her hands. Jaz and Cleo raised their boomerang/wands.

"No." I said firmly, and clapped my hands together. The staff and wands were yanked out of their owners' hands and brought to my side. Alexis' hands were forced down. "We will not have violence at this meeting." I said, my eyes flashing. I can take control rather well, if I do say so myself.

Sadie and the others looked at me in shock. I nodded my head at Alexis to continue the story.

"We had a battle that resulted in our kidnapping. After I knocked myself unconscious on the boat railing, I had a dream."

I jumped in. "Demigod dreams are normally vivid and can show us what's happened in the past or show us our friends or enemies, and what they are doing right now. A lot like an Iris message actually."

"Our camp is preparing for war in order to get us back. If you don't let us go-"

"There will be severe bloodshed. Both sides will have losses. You need to let us go, for the sake of your people." I pleaded. "And for mine."

"Wait, hold up. Why would they do a complete war on us for only you two?" Sadie asked. "No offense." she added after a pointed glare from Zia.

"None taken." I looked uneasily at Alexis. She nodded. I took a deep breath again. "Because I am the most powerful demigod ever born."

There was dead silence. I inserted in my head the chirping of crickets.

Then the noise started. It was not like a volcano. It was like the sea and sky clashing together. Funny I described it like that, but it described noise level perfectly.

The main statement was, "WHAT!"

Then there was, "How is a demigod more powerful than others?"(Amos)

"What do you mean, 'more powerful'?" (Carter)

"How do you expect us to believe that?" (Cleo)

"How are you like that?" (Walt)

"Ok, then, who is your parent _really_?" (Jaz)

"Why does it affect us?" (Shelby, who walked in in the middle of the explanation)

"When will they attack?" (Walt)

"Give me back my staff!" (Sadie)

"ONE AT A TIME! Louisa will explain it." Alexis bellowed. Jeez, she's loud.

"Fine. I will start from the very beginning." I said. I made myself comfortable in one of the chairs. Alexis did also. "Eons before this time, two immortal beings were born from Chaos. They were Mother Earth and Father Sky. Other wise known as Gaea and Ouranos. They married and had the Cyclopes first. But Ouranos threw them into Tartarus, which is like a bottomless pit of evil. It irked Gaea, but she bided her time. They had a second batch of kids, called the Hekatonherines, also known as the Hundred Handed Ones. Ouranos also threw them into Tartarus because they were ugly. Gaea still bided her time." I paused.

"Then came their third batch of kids. They were called the Titans. This time Ouranos kept his kids. Years pass. Finally, Gaea hatches a plan with her son, Kronos, the one my brother fought when he was 16."

"_Sixteen?" _Sadie said. I shot her a glare. She shut up.

"She basically said, 'Hey, while I distract your father, why don't you come up behind him and chop him to pieces?' Kronos chopped his father to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered the pieces into the ocean. Years pass again and he and Rhea have kids. Kronos ate all of them, except Zeus, who Rhea hid and gave him a rock to eat. When Zeus grows up he tricks his father into throwing up his brothers and sisters."

Cleo gagged like she was going to throw up herself. I couldn't blame her. It was pretty disgusting.

"There was a big war. The gods chopped Kronos into pieces with his own scythe, which was also his father's scythe, and cast him into the darkest part of the Underworld, Tartarus. The rest of them are banished. Somewhere in all of this, Prometheus the good titan gives fire to mankind and gets punished. I won't go into details."

"Thank you!" exclaims almost everyone. I chuckle a little bit.

"This naturally gets Gaea mad, and she sires a new race, born of the spirit of the pit. They are called the Giants. They can be defeated by neither god nor demigod. Only the two together can defeat them. They were sired to bring the downfall of Olympus, and they very nearly succeeded." I took another deep breath.

"In more modern times, the Titans tried to do a comeback. The Battle of New York, NY caused many casualties. That was when Percy's prophecy was completed. It had lasted seventy years."

"What-" Sadie started.

"was it? You sure you want to hear it?" she nodded.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in an endless sleep_

_Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze" _

Cleo shuddered. "Now that the first Great Prophecy has come to pass, I can explain it." I said.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_. Eldest gods are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Someone broke their oath and had a child."

"_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_. The odds are very slim that a Big Three child reaches it to sixteen."

"_And see the world in an endless sleep_. Morpheus put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep with his magic."

"_Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_. Annabeth's knife was cursed, for the promise Luke made to her was broken. Luke saved everyone by stabbing himself in his Achilles' heel. It was Annabeth's knife that set Luke free."

"_A single choice shall end his days_. Percy's choice, to trust Luke enough to give him the knife."

"_Olympus to preserve or raze_. If my brother had made the opposite choice, I would be dead, and everything that the gods represented would have shattered like broken glass."

"You said that that was the _first _Great Prophecy. What's the second one?" Jaz said.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

"Really not any better than the first one." I said. "That one has also recently come to pass."

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_. Seven of the greatest demigods alive went on a quest to save Olympus.

"_To storm or fire the world must fall_. Gaea had to be defeated by Percy and Jason or Leo."

"_An oath to keep with a final breath_. Chiron kept his promise until dire times, when the gods had been defeated for about a minute and a half." Sadie nudged her brother and smiled. Carter's eyes crinkled at whatever passed between them.

"_And foes bear arms to the doors of death_. Our enemies had propped open a gateway so that the worst villains who were dead could be alive again."

"Is there a third Great Prophecy?" Walt asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I groaned.

"Yes."

"Fine.

_The grace of one and the powers of the other went unto her_

_She will become called a goddess_

_By the ill-made action of another_

_If the grace of one and the powers of the other collide_

_The earth shall tear itself apart_

_In a frenzy of sea and sky"_

"We don't know what it means, but we do know that it's about Louisa." Alexis gestured to me, who had my head in my hands. I lifted up my head.

"You asked how a demigod more powerful than others." I nodded to Amos. "Well, there are different degrees. You could be a child of two demigods, that's level one. You're not a real powerful force. You could be a child of Aphrodite or Apollo. That's level two. Level three is the Big Three's children. Percy Jackson is an illegal child like Thalia, Eva, Alexis, Nico, and I. None of us are supposed to be alive. Then you have level three. Combining two gods, like Apollo and Poseidon. A mortal falls in love with Apollo and gets pregnant. Her child falls in love with Poseidon and gets pregnant like her mother, only combining two of the Olympians, like Alexis here."

I raised my hand to fend off her protests. "I know, it's not confirmed, but it's the most likely option. Your ability to shoot arrows? That's an Apollo skill. I can't hit the target unless I use my powers, and neither can Percy."

"And then there's level four. Combining all three of the Big Three. Only me in that category. I'm going to start with Nico.

Nico was in the Lotus Casino for decades. After Zeus tore down an entire building to try to kill Hades' children, only Maria was dead. Nico's mother had a sister, who fell in love with Jupiter and got pregnant. She was named Marie, for the mother's dead sister. Marie followed in her mother's footsteps and fell in love with Poseidon. She got pregnant with a daughter. Me. I can channel all of the Three's powers. I have both Roman and Greek blood in my blood. I can do both Zeus and Poseidon's powers, but I need Nico to be with me to do Hades. Another of the Three's children can channel their power through me." I gestured at Alexis. I told the others, "I am doing absolutely nothing. It's all her."

Alexis closed her eyes. I felt her mind merge with mine. I saw Sadie gaping at something above my head. Alexis put pressure on, and a water ball hurled from above my head, blasted a potted plant to pieces, and watering the plant at the same time. It was kinda funny watching their faces. Alexis left my mind.

She opened her eyes, and winced. "I meant to water the plant, not destroy it. Sorry."

Sadie perked up. "No prob. My staff." she demanded. I spread my fingers and the various staffs, wands, and weapons that people took out during my talk returned to their owners. Sadie raised her staff and said, "_Hi-nehm_!"

The pieces of pot flew back together. The dirt went back into the pot. The plant re-planted itself. The pot flew back to the table. "Nice trick." I said.

"That would be really useful." Alexis said wistfully. "I'm always knocking over and breaking things."

"Well, now you're done with your explanation, let's do ours." Carter said. Sadie nodded in agreement.

**Thank you, Gaea was Framed, for the idea of Alexis being a granddaughter of Apollo. See you guys tomorrow!**

**Please Review!**

**V**


	22. Egyptian vs Greek

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC.**

XXII

Alexis

Egyptian Explanation, or Egyptian vs. Greek?

Sadie opened her mouth to start, but Jaz stopped her. "Wait! You said something about your being illegal. And something about an oath. Please explain that before we start."

"World War II was caused by the Big Three's kids fighting. Afterwards, the three swore on the River Styx to never have anymore kids. Well, they tried. Twenty four years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. He fell for a starlet with a big fluffy 80's hairdo. His daughter was named Thalia. Being immortal, Zeus got off easy. Hades found out about the girl and let loose the worst monsters from the Underworld to hunt her down and kill her. The satyr sent to fetch her managed to get her and the two half-bloods she traveled with to the top of the hill. Tired and wounded, Thalia made her last stand on this hill." Louisa passed around a picture of Half-Blood hill. "As she died, Zeus took pity on her and transformed her into a pine tree. Seven years ago, my brother went on a quest with Annabeth to find and bring back the Golden Fleece." I noticed Carter's eyes widening.

"You know of the legend. It is true." I said to him. His eyes widened until I thought they would pop out of his head.

"Wait, whoa, what legend?" Sadie said.

"The legend is that wherever the Golden Fleece is, the grass is greener. Epidemics are few and far between. Animals stop getting sick. Starvation is decreased by tenfold." I said quietly.

"Anyway, back to the story. Thalia's tree was poisoned by Luke, and the only way to stop it was the Golden Fleece. But the poison wasn't the only thing it emitted. Thalia appeared on the ground at four in the morning with Annabeth standing guard. She's fine now, but that's what happened to her. The rest of the Big Three's children are trying to not follow her example." Louisa said.

"Understandable." Jaz said.

"Now for our side of the story." Sadie said, and looked at her brother. "Should I tell them about the gods first or us?"

"Tell them how Blood of the Pharaohs came about." he replied.

"Ok, so when the pharaohs ruled Egypt, they were considered living gods. In most cases, that was actually true."

"How?" Louisa demanded.

"I'm getting to that part." Sadie grumbled. "The pharaohs hosted gods inside themselves. Eventually, only the blood of the pharaohs could host gods or do magic."

"Like what you did with the pot. That was magic." I said.

Sadie nodded. "The blood of the pharaohs are people who are descended from that line. Everyone here has blood of the pharaohs."

"Except us. We're Greek, not Egyptian." Louisa said.

"That's where you are wrong, my friend." Amos cut in. "_Everyone _here has blood of the pharaohs."

"You are saying we can do magic. And host gods. And yet we are Greek demigods." I said flatly. I noticed my voice now had a heavier accent than it did earlier. If I wasn't careful, I was going to start talking in French again.

Zia held out her staff. A fireball flickered at the top suddenly. "I am a fire elementalist. You and your sister are considered water elementalists in our society. Not demigods."

"But why did you have to kidnap us to get us here? Why couldn't you just go land in the green instead of a remote part of the forest?" Louisa said.

"We don't know the camp as well as you do. We found a suitable spot to land and did." Carter said.

"And if I may remind you, you were the one to call the entire camp because there were intruders inside the borders." Sadie snapped at me.

"_Aimeriez-vous que j'obtienne laid? Parce que je le peux. Très facilement_." I snapped back.

"What?" Sadie said, confused.

Cleo translated. "'Would you like me to get ugly? Because I can. Very easily.'"

"Well, _excuse_ me, Ms. French. All _we_ were doing was looking for new recruits."

"_Et vous le faites. Quoique ceux pas coopératifs_!" I yelled.

"'And you do. Albeit not cooperative ones!'" Cleo translated for the rest of them.

"You seriously are making a very bad move." Sadie warned me. Did I care? _Non_.

In response, my instincts kicked in and took over. To this day, I have no idea how I did it without any training, but I _flipped_ over Sadie and landed gently behind her. Before I landed, I had my bow out with an arrow nocked in it. Carter and Jaz looked like fish, with their mouths open and gaping. Amos blinked at the place where I had sat, then slowly turned to look at me. Zia's eyes were wide. Cleo wasn't much better, but Sadie was on top of it.

Faster than I could blink, she had her staff and wand in her hands with fire going down her wand and staff ready. She threw her boomerang and I let my arrow fly. It got just close enough to the wand that it caught fire and was still going towards Sadie. I thrust out my hands, and the water in the air condensed and grabbed the wand, extinguishing the flames. I brought it back to me and grabbed it.

Then a lot of things happened at once. My burning arrow shattered right in front of Sadie's face. The boomerang and my bow and quiver were whisked out of my hands. Sadie's staff was whisked out of her hands too.

"_Vous avez vraiment eu à le faire, n'avez-vous pas_?" I said angrily to Louisa. She shrugged.

"Did I not say no fighting?" she said innocently. "Although it _was_ an excellent show."

**Hey, people! I'm just noticing that I have a lot of silent readers, considering I have over 600 visitors. I don't mind that you don't review, but I would really appreciate it.**

**In two days my fiction press account will allow me to start submitting chapters. It still has the same pen name and everything, and I'd like you to check it out, please!**


	23. SNAKE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC.**

**This is all the chaos that happened that night. Short, but needed. I'll post another chapter later in Percy's POV.**

XXIII

Alexis

SNAKE!

It was agreed that explanations would continue in the morning. After a dinner of stunned trainees (who happened to be passing by the room after their classes and saw the whole fight), scrumptious food, and a screaming baboon with a Lakers jersey that didn't quite cover enough, we were led to our rooms. I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

Then we were shut in and the doors locked.

Not so cool.

I concentrated. _Louisa? They locked us in._

_Yeah. I know._

_Is that a problem?_

_Well, unless I go through the vent or faucet, yes, but I'd rather not._

_What about under the door?_

She sent me one word. _Sealed. _

_So, are you busting out of here? I can probably batter down the door, but that'd cause a cacophony._

_So?_

_Get out of here and warn Percy. Just be back here by morning._

_What about connecting Percy with our thoughts? He's our brother._

I face palmed myself. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

_You were a little occupied with dreaming, a startled-out-of-her-wits Cleo, and fighting with Sadie._

I shot her a mental image of me frowning.

_PERCY! (Both of us)_

A startled, but sleepy tone of _Whadja wan?_

_Percy, it's us, Louisa and Alexis. Wake up, sleepy-head! _(Louisa)

_Percy, we're in the Brooklyn House. They know about us and we've tried reasoning with them to let us go. We're continuing with the explanations tomorrow. _(Me)

_They can be deadly, Percy. We don't want anyone to die._ (Louisa)

_Warn the camp! We cannot go to war! Numerous losses on both sides will occur! _(Me and Louisa, slightly hysterical)

_Wait, you _told _them about us? _(Percy, incredulous)

_We had to! We're stalling for time here, so hurry up with the army. Alexis, looks like we're doing a mixture of options 1 and 3. _(Louisa)

_Oh, joy. Stupid and Stupider. _(Me)

I felt something wriggling up my leg. I looked down, expecting it to be a giant bug or something. It wasn't.

It was a snake.

"_SNAKE!" _was screamed both mentally and out loud, and I grabbed the nearest thing, a frying pan, and smacked the snake into next week. "Ow." I said, rubbing my leg where the frying pan smacked my leg as well as the snake.

Carter burst into my room, staff and wand ready. He looked at the limp, scaly rope now lying on the floor. He looked at me. I'm sure I looked like a madwoman, standing in my night robe, holding a blue-green frying pan over my head. "Jeez, you handled that well. It's just a garden snake. By the way, these walls are supposed to be sound proof, and I heard you clearly." He shook his head, and uttered a little chuckle. "I'm going to bed." He closed the door again.

_OW! _Was blasted into my head from Percy and Louisa.

Typical night for Alexis Louise Jeanne.

**Sorry for the filler, guys. This I just wrote up 'cuz I felt like it, and I wanted a little humor. So now you know. Alexis is deadly afraid of snakes. So am I, actually. This part was based off of a true story. Frying pans. Who knew?**

**By the way, can you imagine what would happen if she saw Apophis? He'd be deaf!**

**Please review! Thanks, everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**


	24. Evening, Morning, and Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC. I only own my OCs.**

XXIV

Percy

Evening, Morning, and Heading Out

We walked in to discover the entire Athena cabin's phones were ringing off the hook. I whistled, long and low. "This is some operation to got going here."

Annabeth didn't hear me. She had a phone in her left ear, a Blue tooth in her right, a pencil in her right hand and was tracing a route on a map of Brooklyn, and was signing something to her brother Malcolm with her left hand. In fact, most of the Athena cabin was doing similar things like that. Nico summed it up. "Wow."

"Okay, yes, go right on Seventh Street. Okay, bye. Meet me in five." She clacked her cell phone off, and kept right on talking into her Bluetooth. "Yes, I'm still here. Okay. Yes. Okay. You're sure that's where they are? But it's just a warehouse! Ok, you have a point. This isn't the movies, Lou Ellen! Fine. Okay, yes. Bye." She tapped her Bluetooth off. "Sorry about that. But we found them! They're in a warehouse in Brooklyn. I-" she cut herself off and tapped her Bluetooth. "Clarisse? Did you convince them? Ok. Uh-huh." her cell phone rang. "Hello? Ok, yes, that's acceptable." she wandered off to a large map of Brooklyn. She picked up two of the tacks and pressed them into the map, very close together.

"Come on. I think we'd better go. We'd only get in the way." Eva whispered to the rest of us. I nodded in agreement.

I thought for a moment about Louisa and Alexis. I hoped that the people that kidnapped them didn't hurt them. Nico was apparently lost in his own thoughts as well. Eva was guiding us through the forest to our respected cabins, I think. "Where _are_ we going?" I asked.

"My home. It's relatively easy to navigate through and it leads directly to Brooklyn in some spots. I think I know where the warehouse Annabeth mentioned is. First I'm leading you to your cabins, and then I'm going to the warehouse to scout, and see if I'm right." she said.

I stopped dead. "Whoa, wait, you're going to go off and do this alone? Let us come with you! I'm used to the danger. We're the Big Three. Almost no one can stop us."

"No need to worry. Louisa's not the only one with weird powers." Eva said. "We're here. Go to your cabins and meet me at dawn at the mouth of my cave. I'll be there."

"Eva, we're coming with you. It's not right to let anybody do this alone." Nico nodded to support me.

The sun had set, and it was a full moon tonight. Eva almost seemed to glow in it. "No. I'm going alone. No one will see me as a threat."

"We're going to follow you, you know that, right? Annabeth, Tyson and I snuck out of camp before on the quest to the sea of monsters. Nico and I can do it again."

"Ok. If you can keep up." she said mysteriously. Now I was certain that she was glowing in the full moon's light. With a _swish_ing sound of the trees bending from the wind of her exit, she was gone, silent and swift as the wind. _Close your mouth, Percy. _I thought.

* * *

After the dramatic exit of Eva, Nico and I looked for her light, but couldn't find her. I even climbed one of the more helpful trees and looked for her up high, but still couldn't find her.

Nico went back to his cabin, and I went to ask Annabeth how she could do it. I had never heard of a family blest by Artemis and not being with the Hunters, but what did I know? I paused and looked in to the cabin. Annabeth was chattering away into her cell, her Bluetooth, and she was signing one of her sisters something, and the sister was writing it down. Still really busy.

I went back to my cabin to mull it over, and I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, my name's being yelled inside my head. I woke up real fast after what they had to say.

Then, all of a sudden, Alexis screams into my head, _SNAKE! _and blasts out my mental eardrums. I listened as the boy burst into my sister's bedroom and left.

My mental _OW! _matched Louisa's. _But past that. Eva is on her way to the Brooklyn House by herself and watch out for her. She should be relatively easy to spot since she's glowing under the full moon._

_Glowing?_

_Why is she _glowing_?_

_I have no idea. I think her family was blest by Artemis or something like that._

_Why did you let her go?_

_I did try to stop her, but did you know how fast she is? She could match Louisa while in wind form!_

_Ooh, yikes. Percy, why can't you guys come now?_

_It's the middle of the night, and we still need some time to get everything set up. I will tell Annabeth everything you two just said to me. Just hang in there. We'll be there an hour after dawn. _I felt Alexis cut off the connection.

_Percy, I'm worried about her. This is taking too much out of her and making her do things she wouldn't normally do._

_Such as?_

_She started a fight with Sadie. Sadie's annoying, yes, but not enough to kill her. She knows her limits, but Alexis is still learning them and is giving me a workout trying to keep the peace._

_We've known her for two days, Louisa. We don't know her that well. Perhaps she has been in this situation before, and fought her way out of it, and is trying to do the same thing again._

_I don't know. But she is worrying me. And how did she flip over Sadie?_

_I don't know. She hasn't had much training. Get some sleep, Louisa. We have a long day tomorrow of peace treaties._

_Ugh. Get some sleep too. _She cut off the connection.

For a very long time, my thoughts tormented me as I waited for sleep.

* * *

Mike from the Eos cabin woke me a little before dawn. "Get up. Today's the day we go save your sisters." he hissed.

"Thanks, Mike." I said groggily. I got dressed and laced up my armor. Annabeth met me half-way to her cabin. "Annabeth, Louisa and Alexis contacted me last night." Her eyes widened and she pulled me to a more private spot. "They're fine, besides a little fiasco with a garden snake and them stalling for time until we get there. They warned me to not attack immediately when we get there. Alexis told me they can be deadly. Numerous losses will happen on both sides if we don't be careful."

"What can we do? We can't-"

"Louisa told them about us. How there's a demigod army out to get them back. I just hope that they didn't tell them how she's the most powerful demigod in the world."

"Bad news, but we did. I managed to go through the vents and get to her room, so now we are in the same room. We were stalling for time, and we had to tell them about something." Louisa said in the Iris Message behind me. I whirled around. Alexis moved into view. Louisa went somewhere I couldn't see.

"We need you to hurry. I'm sure our luck is running out. We do not have time for clowning around, and we saw Eva last night. She somehow managed to climb up to our window. Go to the cave. She will guide you through it. And beware of Louisa. She can stop attacks faster than Terminus, both Greek magic and Egyptian. Hopefully Amos will not blast everyone to pieces."

"_What?"_

"Go! We need you to hurry! The Egyptians are rather nice, even if one is annoying. Remember, do not attack! Don't make too many threats. We can probably slip away if we need to, but the two groups need to make friends." Something clicked behind her. "_Je dois y aller. Au revoir_!" she whispered, and waved a hand over the image.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"'Gotta go. Goodbye!'" Annabeth said. "C'mon, we have to tell the camp!"

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	25. Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC.**

XXV

Louisa

Magic

Past the part where we got up, sent an Iris Message to Percy, and then proceeded to scare Carter out of his skin (accidentally).

We were at breakfast, midway through it, actually, when Amos gave a look to Carter and Sadie. We had been talking about the Egyptian myths. Apparently, Alexis had read up on any mythical gods that were in the form of a book and memorized them. And occasionally mixed up her myths to add confusion to the table.

[Hey, that's my shin you just kicked!]

So she already knew a lot of the Egyptian myths, even though she threw in some Norse gods into the fray.

So anyway, before Alexis tries to fry me to ash with a if-looks-could-kill stare, Amos said, "I think they could learn more if they did some magic their own."

I spewed orange juice across the table. "_Excuse_ me? A demigod army is out to destroy you and get us back and you want us to do a few _magic tricks_?"

Sadie didn't reply, only gave two staffs and two wands to me. I gave a staff and wand to Alexis. "So your saying that we're defenseless without these? I don't think so."

"Yup." Sadie said, popping the p. "Pretty much."

"Somebody shoot me with a bolt of lightning." I said, exasperated. _Does this girl never learn?_

Amos brought out his staff and lightning arced from it and (attempted to) blast me in the chest. My watery sphere I had formed out of everyone's water glasses absorbed the lightning, and I was unharmed. I drained my orange juice, clinked it on the table, stood up, cracked my neck, threw my wand and staff to Alexis, who caught them in surprise, and rotated my shoulders.

"Play time." I said, baring my teeth. Amos's eyes widened with shock. Alexis and the trainees scrambled out of the way and to a safe place. Sadie and Carter's eyes were flicking back and forth, like this could be a very interesting display of magic. It would be.

I thrust out my hands, and my watery shield flew from my side and wrapped around Amos, leaving his face open, and shocking him with his own lightning. I let the water dissipate. "Got any more?" I asked.

"Certainly." he growled. He fired boulders, sheets of ice and snow, lightning, fire, water. I either deflected them with air or water or dodged them. I shot a burst of air at the first boulder, and it shattered to pieces. The second boulder I rolled out of the way and the third boulder I flipped over and landed on my feet without a sound. The ice and snow I melted to water and sent it to the swimming pool. The lightning I held up my hand and the swimming pool helped me out. My watery shield formed a split second before the lightning blasted into it. Then I made the shield explode into mist. He hurled fire at me, and water materialized around it. I made a fist, and the water quenched the fire.

Then he made the mistake of hurling water at me.

I stopped it, and it turned into water vapor. "My turn for the offensive." I grinned at him. I thrust my hands downward, and raised them. The water that I just turned into water vapor gathered and made storm clouds. Pretty soon, I was surrounded by my own miniature hurricane.

His jaw dropped as I vanished. "And here you thought Sadie and Carter were making things up." I said to him. Lightning struck his form, and he put up a magic shield. The lightning couldn't get in, but the rain still could. The temperature dropped, and the rain turned to sleet. I came up behind him, and knocked him off his feet. "Surrender?" I asked.

"Never." He said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." I said.

"Just don't kill him, please." Sadie called.

"Oh, that's no problem." I said.

"Ok, time out. You've made your point. You've been fighting for five minutes." Carter said.

I let the hurricane dissipate, and reverted back to solid form. Amos, still on the ground, had one more trick up his sleeve. He (tried to) knock my feet out from under me. He did, but I turned it into a round off and came up standing. "Oldest trick in the book, Amos." I held out my hand to help him up, and as a good sport, he took it.

I turned to the others. "I just battled your senior magician, and I came out alive, unhurt, and still standing. We," I gestured to Alexis. "are not even _close _to being defenseless. However, we can defend well, but offensive is limited. We accept your offer to train us." I said.

"Allll-righty then! Let's get started!" Jaz cheered.

* * *

"The staff is mainly used for offense. The wand can be used for offense, but is mainly used for defense." Carter said.

We were in the middle of the training room, along with some trainees who had the beginners class also.

"Alexis, how would you react to this?" He flung his sword at her. Alexis dropped the staff and wand, spun around with incredible agility, and kicked the sword at the perfect angle, so that it impaled itself in the wall, without harming herself, anyone, or anything, except the wall.

She winced and Carter frowned. "I don't think that I was supposed to do that, was I?" she asked.

"No, but it gives us something to work with." he said. Without warning, he shot water at me. I dropped my wand and held up one hand like signaling to someone 'stop'. The water stopped in midair, and I flicked my hand sideways. The water evaporated.

"Right. I think I have my work cut out for me." Carter sighed.

* * *

In the end, we were trained by Alyssa, who was a specialist in earth magic, along with Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Jaz. If Alexis and I had been blasted with water or ice, it would stop in mid air. If fire came at us, I would take all the oxygen away from it. If a tornado came at us, I would dissipate it. So it was either divine words or earth magic.

Alyssa was the first to get through to us. She made a tidal wave of earth come at us. We couldn't stop it and we raised our arms over our heads instinctively. We waited for the impending crash over our heads, and nothing happened. I had opened an eye a crack, expecting that as soon as I did so, the earth would come crashing down on us. Then I opened both eyes. Alexis and I had magic shields around us, and the earth didn't get in. I lifted up my head and put down my arms. I noticed my wand was glowing, ever so faintly. "YES!" sounded from several different people for different reasons. For Alexis and I, because we actually _made_ a magic shield. For Sadie, Alyssa, and Carter, that they had (finally) found a weak link in our armor.

"Here. I'll stay with Alyssa. You guys can go." Sadie said. Carter, Zia, and Jaz left the room, talking.

* * *

By the time we left the training room, Alexis and I were buzzing, we were talking so fast. It was more of, "?" instead of, "Did you see the way Sadie put up that shield?" Apparently, it made no sense to anyone else except for us.

So on we went to our different classes, now that we had (finally) got the hang of magic. I would still use my born-with powers sometimes, but most times I managed to not drop the wand or staff while doing it.

We were in Carter's Whatever Works class when it got really interesting.

**Hey guys! Hope you like this one. I think it's one of my better ones, if I do say so myself. Anyway, my story is up on Fiction Press. It's called Just Wing It. Please check it out!**


	26. War Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC.**

**Warning: switching through a lot of different POVs.**

XXVI

Sadie

War!... Or Not?

I was in the training room with the rest of the trainees when I heard a dull _thud _from the ware house, like if there was someone living down there, I would've assumed they fell over. But no, no one lived down there, so that meant either one of two things:

That another monster was here to attack us.

Or that the demigod army was here.

I was going to go with the latter.

Alexis apparently came to the same conclusion I did, because she said, "They're here." like she was either going to jump up and down with joy or throw up with fear. I was hoping she was going to go with the former, but she looked like she was going to go with the latter.

The room was thrown into chaos, and I could see Louisa sitting calmly in the middle of all of it. "Chill!" she yelled loudly. Most people froze (not literally), or just sat down where they were. "Carter, go round everyone up-_calmly_. No panic is needed. Meet us in the Great Room. Everyone else, to the Great Room."

**Louisa**

Sadie says I looked calm?

Very funny.

I was anxious. Anxious for this to be over, anxious to see my brother again, anxious to make sure everyone got out of this all right.

Perhaps everything would be all right and we can mingle freely.

Perhaps not, and Brooklyn would forever be "cursed" to demigods.

Perhaps the rising sun will foretell a good future with the Egyptians.

Perhaps not, and immense bloodshed would occur.

_Shut up, me._

Percy would be here soon. I liked the Egyptians, but this isn't my home. I was already trained from Camp Half-Blood. Even Alexis was, and she stayed, what a day and a half there?

Percy would be here any minute now. Sadie was annoying, yes, but I wouldn't leave here in hot water, because no matter how annoying she was, I detected a very strong aura, almost as powerful as Percy's, only in a different way. She could hunt me or my friends down and kill them easily.

The doors shook.

**Sadie**

I readied my staff in case something went wrong and I'd have to act fast.

But what came next I wasn't expecting.

I went to the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. So did most of the other trainees. I knew a couple of others there too, but mostly the trainees and Walt.

But my friend and hated enemy were with the Greeks? Why were Lacy and Drew here?

My eyebrows furrowed and I tried to think while paying attention to what Louisa was saying.

It didn't work.

Lacy... Each year she came back with more of the weird scars, that looked like sword slashes if you asked me. She only had a couple, but they were noticeable. She said she got them from camp. They walk through the trees and sometimes it gets you at the wrong time, and you can get scratched severely.

I had been skeptical.

Now it seems that my skepticism paid off.

So now Lacy's with the Greeks. I wonder what'll go through her head when she sees me, if she hasn't already seen me. I know Drew has.

**Percy**

I ran up the stairs and stumbled, causing a loud _thud_ when my shoe came in contact with the rickety metal staircase. I was the first one out of the stairs and walked into the impossibly big room.

Oh, forget the room.

Louisa, Alexis, and several others were already there, with still others on their way down poles. I nearly choked on my own breath when I realized that several of the kids were kindergarteners.

I guess my loud _thud_ alerted everyone.

**Alexis**

I could tell some sort of exchange was going on with Percy and Louisa, but I couldn't figure it out in the first place, even if I tried, and I didn't try in the second place.

I was half-relieved that the demigod army was here, but half-sad too. Despite Sadie being annoying, I really liked it here.

Also what was going on with Sadie and Drew? Or Sadie and Lacy? Sadie and Drew were staring daggers at each other. Lacy was looking at Sadie with wide-eyed horror.

**Sadie**

I'm starting to regret all I have is a bloody staff. I'd really like to gut Drew with a knife or something. Lacy was choking. "You all right, Lacy?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK ARE YOU _DOING_ HERE!" she screamed at me.

"Ouch, no need to get rough on the ears. I'm not deaf. And in response, I'm a magician." _Although I may be deaf by the time this is over._

"Oooooo, am I allowed to gut her, Percy?" Drew asked.

"Just try it, Baggie." I snapped.

"No." Percy and Louisa said at the same time.

"And here I thought Louisa was rather unique." Jaz said, shaking her head.

Louisa gave an old-fashioned bow. "Ladies and Egyptian magicians, may I present, Percy Jackson, my half-brother."

I could certainly see the resemblance in Percy and Louisa, rather than Alexis and Louisa. Percy and Louisa both had black wind-blown hair and sea-green eyes, and radiated power and confidence. I felt like I'd been introduced to two parts of an atomic bomb, put them together and...

**Louisa**

I was sooo relieved I could almost cry. I wasn't used to this kind of stress, and keeping the peace and taking care of Alexis just took a lot out of me. I kept up my cover and introduced Percy to the magicians.

"Since Sadie is apparently _very_ familiar with some of the Greeks, she can introduce some, such as Drew and Lacy. Try to keep a mostly civil tongue in your head, Drew, Sadie." I added, almost as an afterthought.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love." Piper said, introducing herself before continuing. "Why are you familiar with the Gr-"

"McLean? Isn't that the name of Tristan McLean?" Chloe, our resident expert when it comes to movies and their actors, interrupted.

"Yeah." Piper said, her face went from curious to unreadable.

"Are you related to him?"

"Yes." Piper said with gritted teeth.

"How?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"No."

"So? Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm nosy. Is it cool?"

Piper's eyes could've frozen a hot burrito and the air around it in seconds.

Chloe got the message and backed down.

"She's lucky Piper didn't tell her to forget it." someone muttered in the crowd.

"Wrong fight, girly."

"_Any_way," Piper said, shooting a glare at the people behind her. "Why are you familiar with some of us and not others?"

"Did all of you go to the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted?"

"No."

"That's why." Sadie said. "I know Lacy and Drew and a couple others from the school."

Percy turned to Amos, who was watching with an amused expression. "As you are the oldest here, I believe I talk to you about peace treaties."

Amos held up his hands. "I am only the Chief Lector. He," he gestured to Carter, "is Pharaoh."

"So, I talk to you. Let's get down to explanations. You, the girl, the cabin counselors, Louisa, and Alexis. Where do you have meetings?" Percy said, all business for once.

"Normally, right here. But I'm guessing you want a private spot. To that door is a big room. Go through the tunnels, don't take any side paths. Just straight." Carter directed.

All the cabin counselors fought their way to the front.

"Well, since none of us has gotten blasted to pieces yet, you can mingle. Talk. Ask questions. The more you know, the less likely for misunderstandings. Oh, and Sadie, Drew? Well, if you really want to have a duel, fine. Sadie... try not to kill her. Some of us kind of like her for some reason." I said. Sadie's a lot stronger than Drew, I was positive. "Try not to do a repeat of what happened three years ago when Piper took charge, 'kay?" I said sweetly. Then I entered the tunnel.

It would be a long while before I came out.

**Oooo, a cliffy! Please review!**

** MEeleeSmasher, thank you for the idea of introducing Drew and Lacy into the story.**

**Sadly, this story is just about wrapped up. In another two or three chapters, the story will end, and I will do an authors note recongnizing everyone who helped me out in this story. But don't despair! I already have two chapters of the next one of this series (sort of) up and running. Haven't decided what to call it yet. **

**My fiction press account is open and ready for looking! My original story is called Wing It. About a girl who thinks she's oh-so-normal. But she isn't! Please read and find out what makes her stand out from the rest of society.**

**Please press the magic button right below this!**


	27. Meeting and Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC.**

XXVII

Louisa

Meeting and Aftermath

Seven hours.

That's how long I was in there.

I was completely bored to tears.

In between explanations of the gods or how the blood of the pharaohs came to be, arguments broke out of, "You could've gone to the green and landed there, rather than rousing the whole camp and kidnapping two of our people!" and "You couldn't, of course, just go to the Big House and just _ask_ for a couple of people to train?" which usually either resolved themselves or me clicking their jaws shut.

Anyway, I won't go into excruciating details even though it'll be entertaining me, but will bore you to tears. At the end, we came to an agreement: no kidnapping each other. It'll be a long-lasting (hopefully) peace, and we would exchange people at our camp to the Brooklyn House (apparently, many of the demigods have the blood of the pharaohs) and the Brooklyn House to our camp during the summer. They may not be demigods, but they can be trained as one.

I remember remarking to Carter once, "You do know that you got beaten by a demigod with absolutely no training, except for shooting arrows?" I thought he was going to explode. It would help them, as they get attacked by monsters too, and this way we always have more people to train. We'll have to build another small cabin, since we're exchanging campers (exchange students?) three or four at a time.

The garden snake that "attacked" Alexis is alive and well, living in Cleo's cage.

Chloe isn't a piece of ice for prying into Piper's life.

The two groups were talking, laughing, and changing seats often.

Sadie looked fine.

Drew looked like she'd been through a washer on high, wrung out like a rag, and then she was the stick for a xylophone.

Her hair was messed up so badly she couldn't get a wide-toothed comb through it. Her makeup was smeared all over the place, and her clothes were wet, rumpled like she slept in them, creased, and stained.

"Oh." I said.

"My." Alexis said.

"Gods." we said together.

We hadn't quite bargained it to have worked this well. I was hoping, of course, but this? It was more than I hoped for.

I walked over to Drew. I couldn't help but be sympathetic towards her. It's not fun to be beaten up by Sadie. "There's a fully stocked bathroom over there. Don't make a mess. It also has clothes that are about your size, I think." I whispered to her. The catch? The clothes are the baggy white linens that Carter and Sadie and the rest of the trainees wear. I had decided that Drew could use an attitude change. Drew could probably learn faster than the other trainees that are from camp because she wants to tear Sadie to pieces.

Drew nodded and ran off. I had to snicker. The makeup wouldn't go with the clothes. She'd have to go _au naturel _for awhile. 'Cause she was staying here next year. There was maybe fifteen days of camp left. No exchanges this year. Next year, yes.

Everyone who had been in the meeting for seven hours made a bee-line for the buffet table, but I wasn't hungry. I wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with both new and old friends.

I had been half-way through my second seat exchange when I was tackled from behind. I fell to the floor, my head narrowly missing a coffee table. I flipped over to see pale blue eyes right next to mine. "Don't _ever_ get yourself kidnapped again. You maybe a real sister to Alexis, but I care about as a sister also. After you came out of the tunnels, you disappeared."

"I didn't disappear that time, Eva!" I said, laughing. "Come on, get off of me. You're making it kind of hard to breathe." she rolled off of me and I got up and brushed myself off.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a camp worry for you." a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Jace, right before he crushed me in a hug. Eva came around to the other side of me and hugged me too. I looked around to see Alexis getting much the same treatment from the other campers.

"Can't-breathe..." I choked out. They released me, and I stood there, gasping like a landed fish.

"Get used to it. You got the whole camp roused because of you two's disappearance. She went into hysterics. Percy had to slap her to get her to return to her senses." Jace said. "It's been really eventful at camp."

I swallowed down my guilt that we should've chosen option 2, but then all this wouldn't have happened. "I'll bet. How about one day when you, Alexis, Percy and I get together and share what was happening on either side?"

"What am I getting into?" Percy said, wrapping me in a hug. _I can tell I'm going to be getting a lot of hugs._

"Alexis, Jace, you, and I are getting together to share what happened on either side during the time when we were kidnapped."

"What about me?" Alexis walked up. Percy took one arm from me and put it around her and squeezed. "Hey! Can't breathe here!" she squeaked.

"Now you know what _I'm_ getting. You, Percy, Jace and I are getting together to share the events of what happened here and at camp one night."

"Sounds good. When and where?"

"By the shore right after curfew." Percy automatically said.

"Ok." I said.

"I'm game." Jace said.

"I'll bring some popcorn." Alexis said. The rest of us looked at her. "What? It's salty. I love salt." All of us burst out laughing.

* * *

The day had come as two separate groups readied for war, and the day had gone as the two groups were mingling like old friends. Our time had come for the campers to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

Two days later, we had the secret meeting. Percy brought some coke and Alexis brought already-cooked popcorn. Jace brought some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. I brought bottled water and made sure that no one would hear us, no matter how hard we laughed or cried. We built a small fire and surrounded it so that it was less likely for the harpies to see us.

For the first time in two years, I wasn't tired, sad, thinking I was going crazy or kidnapped. I was truly happy.

**One of my favorite chapters, I think. I think I'll be doing two more chapters and then start on the sequel.**

**It's about a girl with such a unique liniage that even Chiron hasn't seen anything like it. I'm still wondering what to call it. Please help me! All suggestions are appreciated.**

**C'mon guys! I made you a deal in Chapter 4, and I'm sticking to it! Let's try to get to fifty reviews, okay? We're at 48 right now!**

**Just press this button!**

**V**


	28. Duel and Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC.**

**Water Princess with a Pen, thank you for being the 50****th**** reviewer! This chapter's dedicated to you!**

XXVIII

Alexis

Duel and Fire

The next two weeks were a blur.

I learned to swordfight and shoot, and I was entertained by the fact that Drew wanted to kill Louisa for the baggy clothes. Every times Drew tried to bait her into a duel, she would blow Drew away and click Drew's mouth shut.

Three days before the end of camp, Louisa treated us to an absolutely stunning view of what she learned at the Brooklyn House.

Half the camp was in the arena when Drew said something to Louisa and she snapped. I was right next to her, and I could see the fury in her eyes. "Back away people!" I half-yelled, half-yelped.

Louisa stuck her hand inside the Duat, causing many people to scream. "You want a duel to show how much power I have? Just fine with me." I heard Louisa growl. It literally sounded like a growl. Louisa brought out her staff and my eyes widened. She was going all-out.

Louisa's free hand was twisting. The creek behind us erupted, and a giant tornado of water emerged. Half the creek was drained. Louisa's staff ignited with fire, and she held it to the watery tornado. Fire spiraled around it. It was absolutely beautiful in an absolutely terrifying way.

Drew's eyes filled with fear. "I could launch this at you, Drew, a tornado of magic. Made out of my own Greek/Roman-god powers and what I learned I the Brooklyn House. I'm showing you that I can make you die a slow and absolutely painful death, but I don't feel like killing a demigod today. Just leave me and my friends _alone_!"

At the final word, the tornado exploded. Fire rained down, and was doused by the water. The strong winds of the tornado spiraled out of the formation and blasted everyone backwards a few steps. I noticed the water was flowing back into the creek.

"How many duels do you want, Drew? Do you just like to be beaten? You challenged Piper three years ago. You challenged Sadie twelve days ago, and now you're challenging me. Each time you've been beaten. Go home, Drew. I should have never shown you pity." Louisa said. Her eyes were slits of dark turquoise. I heard Percy swallow. I gave him a small smile of agreement. It was definitely 'oh my gods.'

* * *

The last campfire of the summer was here, and the beads were being passed around. The Hephaestus cabin had painted the Egyptian symbol for 'Home' on it, representing the Egyptians and our home combined.

But in the light of the campfire, I noticed something unusual. The others may think that it was just a trick of the light, but the Hephaestus cabin had put Louisa's, Percy's, and my names on the beads in Ancient Greek around the edges in white. "Louisa." I nudged her. "Louisa! They put our names on the beads. It's in white and in Greek, so it's a little hard to read. The names are on the outside edges."

"I know." she said. "I saw. I'm sure everyone saw by now."

* * *

Louisa pulled me aside into the small space in between the cabins. "I have a question."

"Go on." I said, curious to why she would pull me aside for a question. Couldn't she ask it in the cabin?

"Did you ever experience that before and fought your way out of it? You kept trying to fight, but I stopped you, and Percy said that you may have been kidnapped before and fought your way out of it."

I frowned. A bit too close to the truth. "Not exactly."

"Is that all you're going to give me?" Louisa huffed.

"When the fire started, someone called the fire department. They grabbed me, and I'm guessing it was a guy since I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over and loosened his grip on me, but didn't let me go. I had planted both feet in his chest and pushed away from him. I fell to the ground and I ran. I jumped through patches of burning carpet and burst my way into my bedroom. I rescued my money that I saved up, grabbed a few clothes, shattered my window with a chair, and jumped out. I ran. I ran for my life. I ran half-sobbing into some guy and collapsed. I woke up in the guy's home with him by my side."

"He said that I must be the girl from the burning house. I had nodded. He showed me my arm and said that I had a second degree burn from jumping over the flames. I stood up and backed away from him. He told me that he wouldn't hurt me, and that I'd been unconscious for the past two days. I gave him a look like 'do you expect me to believe that'. He grabbed at me, and I kicked his face-" I stopped because Louisa had her hand over her mouth. "Are you laughing at the mental image?" she nodded. "_De toute façon_, and ran. I looked down at what I was wearing, the same thing that I was wearing the night of the fire." I paused and looked at Louisa. "I traveled for two weeks and finally found this place. So yes, you could say that I was kidnapped and I fought my way out of it."

"Ok. This explains some things."

I stopped myself from speaking French and made a conscious effort to speak English. "Are you done?"

"Yeah. Let's go." she said, not really paying attention.


	29. Saying Goodbye and Epilouge

**For the last time in this book, I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.**

**I will do one more chapter to thank everyone. **

**Gaea was Framed, as you helped me so much in this book and kept me going with lots of reviews, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

XXIX

Louisa

Saying Goodbye

Alexis and I stood on the top of Half-Blood hill, waving goodbye to Percy, who surprisingly goes home each school year, despite attracting all kinds of monsters. I waved goodbye to Jace, and everyone else that goes home for the school year. As Alexis is an orphan now, she can't go anywhere, and I don't want to go home, so we're keeping each other company.

We waved until the truck rounded around the bend and disappeared. Alexis turned to me and said, "Race you to Fireworks Beach!"

I laughed and raced away, playing fair and staying solid. I could hear Alexis loping along with me, and we turned it into just a run to the beach.

* * *

_Out of a summer of being kidnapped, befriended by my kidnappers, and combining two groups that were enemies, I learned something. You never know when your world is going to be rocked to pieces. You never know if your best friend is a satyr. You never know if the myths are real, or if what's real is a myth. You have to learn to see through the lies, the glamours, the half-truths. Until you see the real thing, all you've seen is a husk. _

_If you had told me in March by the time summer was over, I could turn into air and control hurricanes, I would have thought you were absolutely mad. You never know who you are until you let it all out. You never know what you could be, if it weren't for the right people. _

_This is how is always was, and this is how it's always going to be._


	30. THANK YOU!

THANK YOU!

First, I want to recognize **Gaia was Framed**. Thank you _so much _for reviewing as much as you did. Also thank you for the idea for the legacy of Apollo for Alexis. That was brilliant!

**MEleeSmasher**, thank you for giving me the idea of putting Drew and Lacy into the story. I know I didn't put much Lacy in there, but I think I did well enough for Drew, yes?

**Irishpixie823**, thank you for your input in random chapters to let me know that I still had a reader at times.

**ArtemisApollo97**, thanks for checking out my story! I really appreciate it.

**A347bridge**, thank you for the constructive criticism!

**Urfaceismessedup**, just to let you know, you _can _write a story if you try. Try it out. Post it. You'll see.

**DandelionsandDaydreams**, don't know if you're still reading this, but if you are, thank you for the constructive criticism!

**Rylee Wyatt**, again, don't know if you're still reading this, but if you are, thank you for being the first to review!

**Water Princess with a Pen**, thank you for your feedback, and for being the 50th reveiwer.

**To all**: Thank you all sooooo much for reading this right through to the end. I am doing a sequel to this, and I will mention this book in the summary. Also, thank you for letting my book get up and running. Just to let you know, I started this last year on this very day, and thank you for encouraging me.

**To all of you who think you are bad writers**: To copy someone else's writing is hard. Very, very hard. If you try to copy someone else's writing style, it can mess your story up and make it so that it sounds distorted. If you have a similar writing style to a famous author, great! Just don't get a big head. My advice is: write your story any way you want. I made up the chapters as I went along. I only had one chapter that I had to revise, and that's not counting spelling. Thank the gods for spell check!

**A couple words**: Any and all title suggestions for the sequel are welcome. I also just started a original story on fiction press, called Wing It. Please check it out!

I think that's just about it! Thank you all for reading through my story and through this. I hope to see everyone again in the sequel!

**6/25-**Sequel Winged Firepublished!

**7/28-**Sequel to Winged Fire, Sun's Heat, is published!


End file.
